Home Sweet Home
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Sequel to A Little Piece of Minnesota.  Things couldn't be more perfect for Big Time Rush and the girls.  They're on tour, having a blast, and after an unexpected Christmas gift, back in Minnesota!  Being home is great, but what if they want to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! Chapter one! I've been bugged for this, so here it is! Please enjoy!**

Kellie Lindsay Geena and Summer were crowded in their bathroom of apartment 2K. Once they'd signed on with Gustavo, they'd gotten their own apartment at the Palm Woods…right next to the guys'. Ever since mid June when they'd begun to date, they were practically inseparable. At the moment, they were getting ready for the Palm Woods annual Halloween party, their last hoo-rah before they left for the tour the next day. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Summer yelled through the bathroom door and they heard a slight click as their apartment opened and Big Time Rush let themselves in.

"You guys still aren't ready?" Kendall complained impatiently through the door. It flew open and the four stepped out.

"Hey, it takes time to look this good," Kellie replied, brushing past him to grab her hat off of the table.

"But you look so good without even trying!" Kendall said and Kellie giggled, turning to kiss his cheek.

"You all look very nice," Carlos said, taking in all of the costumes.

"Thank you, so do you," Geena replied, perching on Carlos' lap and planting a kiss on his lips. They were dressed as a doctor and a nurse. Geena was wearing a mid thigh nurses dress with knee high socks and red heels. Carlos was wearing scrubs and a lab coat complete with stethoscope. Summer was Cinderella, with a poufy blue dress and glass slippers and Logan was Prince Charming in red dress pants and a prince's shirt. Kellie and Kendall were pirates, Kellie dressed in an above the knee buccaneer dress with a fluffy skirt and knee high pirate boots. Kendall was wearing a puffy white shirt and loose black pants with buckle strap boots and an eye patch. Last of all, James was Romeo in a white puffy shirt beneath a black velvet lace up shirt, dress pants and boots much like Kendall's. Lindsay was Juliet in an off the shoulder, puffy sleeved tan dress with a cross laced cincher attached to a green wraparound skirt and brown heels.

"Yeah I get it we all look fantastic, can we go now?" Kendall, who was very impatient, asked.

"Jeez, we're leaving. Don't get your panties in a bundle," Lindsay said.

"I don't wear panties," Kendall whined as they went out the door.

The Palm Woods pool was barely recognizable, covered in cobwebs, fake bones and body parts, and the occasional coffin. It was really cool looking and everyone was super excited.

"Hey guys!" came a voice from behind them and they all jumped, James shrieking loudly. It was Camille.

"What a man," Lindsay said sarcastically, taking his hand. "Come on Romeo, let's dance."

"Hey Camille," everyone said as Lindsay and James made their way to the dance floor. She was holding hands with Matthew, the new actor that arrived a few months ago. They were both dressed as zombies.

"Isn't this awesome?" Camille asked and before they got the chance to answer she said, "Come on Matt let's dance."

"Dancing sound good?" Logan asked and they all nodded in response.

"Alright everyone grab a partner. We're going to slow things down a bit."

James grabbed Lindsay quickly, placing his hands on either side of her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of her favorite songs, Into Your Arms by The Maine came through the speakers. She rested her head on James' broad chest as he quietly sang the lyrics in her ear.

"I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart. I need to find my way back to the start. When we were in love, things were better than they are, let me back into your arms," he sang quietly and Lindsay smiled, closing her eyes. As much as she loved John O'Callaghan, she thought those words sounded pretty fantastic coming out of James' mouth. She felt his lips creep onto her cheek, kissing it softly, and then moving to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered softly. Lindsay's breath hitched. That was the first time either of them had said that. She had been thinking it for a few weeks now, but hadn't had the guts to say anything. She felt relief rush through her.

"I love you too James Diamond," she breathed quietly. "So much."

"I never want to let you go," he said quietly, stroking her hair.

"Then don't," she replied and James smiled, kissing her lips.

"I might just take you up on that."


	2. Chapter 2

"WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!" Summer had decided that the best way to wake up her friends was to run into the room, banging on a pot and screaming. Of course, they weren't very happy about this.

"Summer!" Geena groaned, rolling out of bed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Absolutely everything!" Summer exclaimed brightly as Lindsay attempted to roll out of bed gracefully, but failed, landing on the ground. Kellie was somehow still sleeping. Summer smirked, knowing just how to wake her up.

"His nose is just so big!" she said and Kellie shot up sleepily in bed.

"You're talking about Kendall," she mumbled and they all laughed hysterically.

"Good, you're up," Summer said. "Because I made pancakes…"

If they weren't awake a minute ago, they certainly were now, getting up and running to the kitchen to find their boyfriends at the table eating. They shrieked and started to run back to the room, but Summer, who was well groomed and dressed was blocking the door.

"Go eat those," she said. "I'm not wasting perfectly good pancakes."

"Can we at least get dressed first?" Geena asked. "Why didn't you tell us they were here?"

"You never asked," Summer replied. "Now go eat your pancakes dangit!"

"Will you at least let us in first?" Lindsay asked. "We look like crap!"

"Not until you eat your pancakes," Summer said.

"What's the big deal?" Kendall asked. "We've seen you like this before."

"Yes, but now we're dating you," Kellie said.

"So? How does that make a difference?" Carlos asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Because now we _try _to look nice for you," Lindsay said. "It's habit for any girl with a boyfriend."

James got up from his seat, crossing over to Lindsay and tilting up her chin to kiss her. "I think you look fantastic anytime," he said. "And I'm sure they agree about them." Kendall and Carlos nodded enthusiastically.

Lindsay giggled. "Okay I'm sold."

"Lindsay no!" Geena groaned.

"You give in too easily," Kellie said, shaking her head. Lindsay merely shrugged and sat down to eat. Soon enough, Geena and Kellie were joining her, as the smell of the pancakes and Summer not letting them back into their room were two issues.

About an hour later when everyone was ready and full, a limo appeared to take them to Rocque Records. On the way they all chatted excitedly about the tour. Upon their arrival, Kelly and Gustavo were waiting next to something under a huge tarp.

"We present to you," Kelly grinned. "Your tour bus!" They pulled off the tarp, which revealed a huge Big Time Rush logo on the side. The boys all cheered.

"What about us?" Summer asked.

"Come around," Gustavo said and they went around to the other side where _Nothing But Dreams_ was printed across the bus. That was the name they'd decided on for the band. Everyone cheered.

"To the tour!" Logan exclaimed triumphantly and they all screamed, loading onto the bus.

"Your first show is in Vegas," Kelly said. "Tonight at 8. We'll see you there!" With that Gustavo and Kelly left and the bus rumbled to life. The four teens ran to the back, where there were eight bunk beds, four on each side, piled one on top of the other.

"Top!" Kellie and Kendall declared in unison and they both scrambled up to the very top bunk on each side.

"Mine!" Summer screamed, taking the next one down, Logan taking the one across from her.

"I call this one!" Carlos exclaimed, collapsing on the second bunk. Geena laid her bag on the one across from it, lying down.

"I guess these are ours then," Lindsay said to James, crawling into her bottom bunk as James took the other one.

"Aww, I wanted the top!" he complained as everyone began to unpack some of their items, placing them in the little cabinets that were in their bunks.

"There is an advantage to bottom bunk," Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" James asked. He'd spoken too soon. Right after he'd said that, the bus skidded to a halt. Kellie, Kendall, Summer, Logan, Geena and Carlos all landed in a heap on the floor. Lindsay and James were able to catch themselves by digging a foot into the ground.

"That," Lindsay laughed, pointing to the pile.

"I see your point," James laughed along with her as everyone got up, groaning. "You guys want to watch a movie or something?"

Summer perked up, grabbing something out of her bag and running to the DVD player. She put in _Horton Hears a Who! _And all of the boys groaned as they took their seats.

"That movie is so cheesy!" Kendall complained after it was over.

"It's good!" Kellie exclaimed defensively.

"Cheesy!"

"Good!"

"Cheesy!"

"Good!"

Their argument was interrupted by a small whimper from the corner. Everyone spun around to see Logan crying and Summer trying to comfort him.

"That movie just gets to me!" he said, crying a little more, and then looking up at the faces that were staring at him. "What? It's a touching movie!"

Everyone began to laugh hysterically. This tour would definitely be something they wouldn't forget.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since my friends know how to make me post apparently, two chapters tonight! You have Kellie and Geena to thank for that. :P **

"Girls, ten minutes and you're on," Kelly said, coming into their dressing room below the stage. The girls had just finished getting ready and were now fidgeting nervously.

"You guys ready for this?" Geena breathed.

"No idea," Lindsay replied.

"Knock knock!" came a voice through the door and the Big Time Rush guys poked their heads in the door.

"You guys ready?" Kendall asked, putting an arm around Kellie, who was fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Not exactly," she replied. "We're super nervous."

"It'll be alright," Carlos said. "Remember our first concert?"

"Oh, when we got kidnapped by Hawk and almost lost the record deal?" James asked and the girls all looked panic stricken.

"Dude! Not helping!" Logan yelled, smacking him turning to the girls. "You guys will be fine. You're amazing."

"Come on girls, show time," Kelly said. Their stomachs fluttered.

"Come on, we'll walk you up," Kendall said and each of the boys took the shaking hand of their girlfriend, trying to calm them down a little. They were pretty good until they reached left stage, where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting with microphones.

"You'll do great," James said to the girls. They gave them each a kiss for luck, then retreated to their dressing room.

"Good luck girls," Kelly said, handing them each a microphone.

"Now presenting, Nothing But Dreams!" The girls all took a deep breath and ran out onstage. The lights were hot and the crowd was unbelievable.

"What's up Las Vegas?" Summer yelled, just as they rehearsed, her voice cracking slightly. They were surprised by the response of screaming they got in return. They weren't expecting to get that much response, as they weren't very well known, and the enemy of most teenage girls right now, as they were publicly dating Big Time Rush. Music began in the background, and the girls started to sing.

_Tonight is our night, _

_ The crowd is ours,_

_ Looks? Check! Moves? Check!_

_ We got it all,_

_ We've been waiting for this for so long_

_ Tonight we sing it out! _

_ We've got nothing but dreams!_

The crowd went wild. The girls all grinned widely, still on their adrenaline rush. They sang a few more songs, adding a few of their own steps to the rehearsed choreography, finally getting the amazing feel of performing.

"Thank you Las Vegas!" Geena yelled. "You're amazing!"

"Are you guys ready for Big Time Rush?" Lindsay yelled and the audience went nuts.

"Get ready, here they come!" Kellie exclaimed and the music for Famous began as Nothing But Dreams was replaced by Big Time Rush. Walking backstage, Summer felt a little disappointment that they were more excited for Big Time Rush than they were for them, but that's what they bought the tickets for. As they were headed of stage, she caught a glimpse of something. A little girl with a huge sign that read _Nothing But Dreams, I'm your biggest fan! _At first she thought it was her mind playing a trick on her, but when she did a double take, sure enough, she was real. Summer smiled to herself, remembering to tell the girls later about their very first fan.

"You guys were great!" Kelly exclaimed, taking the microphones.

"Thanks," the girls replied in unison.

"I can't believe we actually did that!" Geena exclaimed. "What a rush!"

"A big time rush," said Kelly and they were all still on their high, laughing at the corny joke. "Now get ready, you're on again with the boys in about 45 minutes."

"Now, we'd like to welcome some very special friends to the stage," Kendall said. "Give it up for Nothing But Dreams!"

The girls began to make their way back to the stage as the crowd cheered.

"We've known these girls since we were seven," Carlos said. "And now that they're here, guys do you ever miss home?"

"All the time," Geena said. "But we don't have to worry about that, do we?"

"We don't? And why not?"

"Well, we have each other don't we?" Geena asked, as Kendall began strumming his guitar and James played the first few notes on the piano.

"We do," Carlos said. "Kind of like a little piece of Minnesota?" The crowd went insane, screaming louder than they had the whole concert.

"Exactly like that," Geena said, turning towards the huge audience and began to sing.

_Snow cold winters and hockey games, _

_ Will life ever be the same? _

_ California just isn't like home_

Carlos' part came up next.

_From Alvarado to L.A._

_ Our lives were changed in what seemed like a day_

_ How would we know what was to come?_

They now began to sing together, face to face, singing to each other.

_But having you here with me, _

_ Life seems like it used to be!_

The chorus came up as Kendall strummed new notes and James played at a faster tempo. Finally everyone joined in the singing.

_You're my, little piece of Minnesota_

_ In sunny sunny California_

_ When you're around me_

_ Home just doesn't seem so far away! _

_ As long as I've got you_

_ I know that we'll get through_

_ Whatever life throws at us, _

_ No matter where we are, _

_ No matter what we do, _

_ You'll always be my…little piece of Minnesota. _

When the song ended, the crowd cheered loudly again as they all took a bow, grinning widely.

"Thank you Vegas! You're amazing!" James yelled in his microphone before the bands both ran offstage.

After the show, both of the bands had a meet and greet in the hotel lobby. Girls crowded excitedly around the Big Time Rush table, fighting for their chance to get autographs and pictures. The girls waited at the Nothing But Dreams table, tapping their fingers on the wood, annoyed.

"We've got some _serious _competition," Lindsay said bitterly.

"And do we even have any fans?" Kellie asked. They'd been sitting here for the past half hour and hadn't signed one autograph.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys…" Summer began, but was cut off when a little girl and her mother came up to the table. Sure enough, under the mother's arm was a giant pink poster.

"Excuse me?" the mother asked. "My daughter's a huge fan. Would you mind a picture?"

The girls all lit up excitedly. "No problem at all." They all got together and posed with the girl, who couldn't be more than five. They took a few pictures before signing an autograph.

"Thank you," she giggled quietly. "I have something for you." She reached into her little pink purse and took out four bracelets with their names on them, handing them to each of the girls individually.

"Aww thanks sweetie," Geena said and each of the girls gave her a hug.

"Here," Kellie said, grabbing a CD off of the table and handing it to all of the girls to sign. Once they did so, she handed it to the little girl. "No charge, for our very first fan."

"Thank you!" the girl squealed and skipped away with her mother. By the time the night was over, the girls had signed another ten autographs for a few more of the Big Time Rush fans, and received many dirty looks from the mega-fans who were convinced they'd marry them one day.

"Fantastic show guys," Gustavo said, when they'd finished signing all of the autographs. "You're free to go."

They all cheered and ran out of the hotel. They were in Vegas after all.

"There's nothing to do here," Logan complained.

"Yeah, Vegas is boring," Kellie agreed.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" James asked.

"Watch a movie in the tour bus?" Kendall suggested and Summer giggled hysterically.

"I have the perfect one!" Summer exclaimed and they spent their only night in Vegas watching Cat in the Hat.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took me FOREVER, because I had it written, but as I was typing, rewrote like half of it. And now it's way better! Hope you all enjoyed, and I just had to make fun of the superfans that think they'll marry Big Time Rush one day, because, hey! That's me! Haha :) Reviews on this are greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

_ 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die!' _was all Geena could think as she peeked over the ledge of the Angel's Landing hike in Zion National Park. The night before they had a show in St. George, Utah and today was their day off. Carlos had suggested that the two of them go on a hike, and here they were, miles and miles above the ground. Geena was beginning to rethink this whole hiking thing….

"Geena, are you okay?" Carlos asked, his face masked with genuine worry.

"I-I'm f-fine," Geena stuttered, looking down again, which resulted as a terrible idea.

"Geena? Geena!" Carlos snapped her out of her trance, holding out his hand, which she took gratefully. She clung to him tightly.

Carlos laughed. "So you're okay then?"

Geena looked up at him, glaring daggers and smacked him hard in the chest. "Shut up!"

They walked on for some time, before coming to a huge waterfall.

"This is gorgeous!" Geena exclaimed, looking down through the water.

Carlos smirked. "Why don't we take a closer look?" Before Geena had a chance to respond, Carlos had grabbed her around the waist and they were hurtling to the icy water below. Geena screamed loudly until they hit the water with a splash. She scrambled to the surface, breathing heavily, Carlos right behind her.

"What was that for?" she yelled, punching him in the arm.

"OW!" he yelped, rubbing his arm. "All I did was jump off a cliff."

Geena gave him a, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Do you know how stupid that just sounded? You idiot! You could've killed us both!"

Carlos pulled a puppy dog face. "I'm sorry. But I knew it wouldn't kill us!"

"Oh really? How?"

"If it was dangerous, why would there be a rope swing?"

Geena looked up to a tall tree that nearly reached the edge of the cliff and saw that a rope was, in fact, hanging down from the highest branch. "Oh."

Carlos chuckled. "I'm actually a lot smarter than you guys give me credit for. So, since we're here…" A slow smile began to creep across his face.

"You want to go on the rope swing don't you?" Geena asked.

"So much!" Carlos exclaimed and Geena rolled her eyes as they got out of the water and climbed up the tree. "Ready?"

Geena nodded. Carlos wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed the rope. Then, screaming like Tarzan pushed off the tree and they soared out above the water, letting go at just the right moment. They landed more gracefully then last, as Geena knew what was coming. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing and swimming in the icy pool. The sun had begun to set behind the canyon when they finally emerged.

"Today was so much fun," Geena said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "Thank you for talking me into this."

"I'm glad I did," Carlos replied. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. It was the perfect moment. The sun was just setting at a perfect angle, so that it danced across the tips of the canyon. "Geena I…"

Geena looked up at him expectantly. "Yeah?" Taking one look at her, auburn eyes big and beautiful, he chickened out.

"I…had the most fun today I have since the shopping cart slingshot," he finished weakly.

Luckily, Geena didn't notice his recovery, simply laughing. "That was pretty amazing. But this was way better." She kissed his lips passionately and they began to make their way back up the rock. Why did it have to be so hard to tell her that he was in love with her?

**A/N: N'awwww! So cute! Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Updating two chapters today…because I'm cool like that. :D **

"Come on princess," Lindsay called to her boyfriend, who was sadly behind. They were now in Oregon and Lindsay had wanted to go for a hike in the woods. James, however, wasn't so gung-ho for it.

"Princess?" he asked, out of breath. "Ouch! I've heard Diva, Beauty Queen, and Prima Donna, but _never _Princess."

"Well, you have now," Lindsay smirked, stopping to wait for him.

"And from my own _girlfriend?" _he asked. "That hurts."

Lindsay laughed lightly as he finally approached her side and gently laced their fingers together. "But you're my princess!"

'_Princess, I'll show her!' _James thought. He let go of her hand, going over to the nearest tree, jumping high and grabbing the lowest branch. He easily pulled himself up, settling himself onto the branch.

"So, you can pull yourself up there in less than thirty seconds, but you can't do a simple hike?" Lindsay asked teasingly, following him over to the tree.

"It's called upper body strength," James said. "Come join me. I'm lonely up here."

"Fine, help me up," Lindsay said, holding a hand out towards him.

"What? You can't climb a simple tree?" James smirked, mimicking her teasing tone.

"Shut up," she snapped, shooting a glare at him. He laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the branch next to him with ease. He put an arm around her and she snuggled closer.

"This is nice," she said.

"Yeah, it is," James replied, rubbing his hand along her spine. The sat for a while in a comfortable silence, just enjoying being together and looking out at the gray sky. Soon enough, rain had began to lightly trickle down from the clouds.

"Ahh!" James shrieked, hands flying to his head. "My hair!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "That's my princess."

James ignored her comment. "Can we go? The sooner I get out of the rain, the less flat and lifeless my hair will be!" He started to climb down from the three, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait," Lindsay said, grabbing him by the shirt. He turned around and she brought their lips together. She had one hand caressing the back of his neck and one tangled in his 'damp and lifeless hair.' James wrapped his arms around her as well, grabbing her waist tightly. Finally, when the kiss ended, Lindsay said playfully, "Okay, we can go now. Don't want your hair to be too lifeless!"

"Wait!" James said. "If we can do that again, we can stay here as long as we want."

Lindsay giggled. "Fine with me." James smiled as their lips met again.

**A/N: Short, but cute! :) Okay, Geena Kellie and Summer, you can get your thirty seconds of "Making fun of James time" next time I see you. :P And if you're a James fan, the making fun of him in here, was all in fun. I myself am a huge James fan if you hadn't figured it out yet…:) PLEASE READ FROM HERE ON OUT AT LEAST! I have a new story idea involving these stories. It'd be like a prequel to A Little Piece of Minnesota. It would pretty much be just a bunch of crazy ideas all put together about everything that happened from the moment they met to when the girls come and surprise the guys in A Little Piece of Minnesota. Should I write it? Let me know pleaseeee :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after their show in Seattle, Summer arouse early. She looked at the bunks around her, noticing everyone's was occupied, except Logan's. She climbed out of her own bunk, padding to the kitchen to find Logan at the coffeepot.

"Morning!" he exclaimed, far too brightly for 6:30 in the morning.

"Morning," Summer mumbled back, gratefully taking the cup of coffee he offered her and smiling when he kissed her cheek.

"So, what were you planning today?" Summer asked when they sat down at the table to drink their coffee.

"Actually, I made us dinner reservations," Logan said. "If that's okay with you of course."

"That sounds fantastic Logan," Summer smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Great, "Logan smiled back. "We'll leave at six."

By 6 o'clock, Summer was definitely ready. The girls had helped, doing her hair and makeup as well as picking an outfit. Now she was standing in front of the mirror, hair curled and perfect makeup to match her perfect sweater paired with a black skirt. And to think they'd done all of this in the cracker jack box that was the tour bus bathroom.

"You look gorgeous," Logan said as they stepped out of the bus.

"Thank you," Summer replied. "You look pretty spiffy yourself."

"Thanks," Logan blushed. He was wearing a suit with a red tie.

"Where are we going exactly?" Summer asked. Logan pointed up and Summer followed his finger, looking up to the Space Needle.

"Woah!" she exclaimed and Logan laughed, taking her hand as they went inside.

After dinner, the couple went up to the very tip of the Needle. They looked out over Seattle, the whole city lit up.

"This is amazing!" Summer exclaimed.

"It's alright," Logan said. "Compared to you."

Summer giggled lightly as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Summer, I love you," Logan said. Summer's heart began to pound furiously in her chest.

"I love you too Logan."

Logan brushed a strand of dark brown hair away from Summer's olive skin and caressed her lips gently with his, as if she were the most delicate, fragile thing in the world. A light drizzle began to fall as the moon hid behind the clouds.

**A/N: Personally, LOVED this chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed it too! Please review! It makes me smileeeeeee :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just for you Kellie. No making fun of James for a WHOLE MONTH! :D Hope you enjoy. **

"Kendall I want to ride this one!" Kellie exclaimed, petting the nose of a beautiful chestnut horse. It sniffed and licked her hand and she giggled. Kendall smiled.

"That one it is," he said. The stable manager, wearing a full riding suit complete with cowboy hat and a nametag that read _Joe, _came over to the stable and lead the horse out of it, and to the patch of grass outside of it.

"Alright then," he drawled in his thick southern accent. "There are a few trails you can choose from. Several over that way go into the valley." He pointed to the right. "It's a popular riding place."

"Thank you," Kendall said, as the old man tipped his hat and disappeared into the stable. Kendall put a foot in the stirrup and heaved himself onto the horse, turning to help Kellie on afterwards. Once she was on, she wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging tightly to him and laid a cheek on his back. Smiling to himself, Kendall squeezed the horses' sides with his feet and they were off into the valley.

About an hour later in an open meadow, they finally stopped. Kendall hopped off the horse, and then helped Kellie down. He took her hand and grabbed the picnic basket attached to the horses' saddle. Leaving the animal to graze in the luscious grass, they set up their lunch under a shady tree. Kellie removed a bag of popcorn and opened it. Scooting back on the blanket, she took a piece of popcorn in her hand.

"Catch," she told Kendall.

"I love this game," Kendall exclaimed, smiling. He opened his mouth. Kellie tossed the kernel and Kendall caught it perfectly in his mouth.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Kellie laughed. "You're turn."

Kellie opened her mouth, ready for the piece coming at her. Instead of going in her _mouth, _a few kernels bounced off of her _nose, _landing behind her.

"Kendall!" she squealed, and he burst into laughter, getting to his feet to run. Kellie got up to chase him, but he was too quick. He ran away quickly, both of them laughing. Finally, Kendall slowed a little, giving Kellie the opportunity to tackle him. They landed in a heap on the ground, both in peals of laughter.

"I love you so much," Kendall said when their laughter finally died.

"I love you too," Kellie said, kissing him.

"So, Christmas is coming up," Kendall said. "Any idea of what you might want?"

"Kendall, you don't have to get me anything," Kellie said.

"Yes, I do," Kendall replied, bringing his hand up and lacing it through hers. "What do you want?"

"What do _you _want?" Kellie asked.

"Oh no no. _You _are not getting _me _anything," Kendall said. "You're all the gift I need."

"And I feel the same way about you," Kellie said. "If I can't get you anything, you're not getting me anything."

"Kellie!" Kendall whined.

"Kendall!" Kellie mimicked him, smirking.

"Fine," Kendall said. "I guess we won't get each other anything."

"Fine," Kellie said.

"Good," Kendall said.

"Good," Kellie smiled. Little did either of them know that the other was currently brainstorming the perfect gift.

**A/N: Hope this was enjoyable! Loved writing it. :) So excited for the next part of the story! Ahhhh! Reviews will motivate me to write more and post faster! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The bus ride today seemed longer than it had the entire tour. Usually the singers could find ways to occupy themselves but today, no matter what they did, they just couldn't beat the boredom.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked for about the millionth time that day.

"Carlos, if we were there, the bus wouldn't be moving," Kendall snapped grumpily.

"Does somebody need a nap?" Carlos cooed and Kendall glared daggers as he hid behind Geena.

"Does anyone even know where we're going?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh, no," Logan replied. "Kelly never told us."

"Why wouldn't they?" Summer asked.

"Who knows?" James said. "Maybe they wanted to dump us off a cliff or something."

"Wait, they want to what?" Kellie, who hadn't been listening to half of the conversation exclaimed nervously. Kendall reached over to calm her down.

"They're not going to dump us off a cliff," Kendall said, wrapping his arm around her. "Thanks for scaring her."

"No problem!" James exclaimed brightly. "I want a marshmallow." He got up from his seat and went to the cabinet, searching for the bag and bringing it back, settling into the couch.

"Dude I want one!" Geena yelled. James took one out of the bag and threw it in her direction, nailing her in the eye.

"Hey!" Geena exclaimed, throwing it back twice as hard.

"OW!" James screamed. He threw another, but Summer got in the way.

"HEY!" she screeched, grabbing a pillow to hit him with but she hit Lindsay instead. Lindsay threw the closest thing at her, a TV remote, but as they all knew, Lindsay didn't have very good aim and it soared over Summer's head, and landed on Logan's. He moved to tackle her, but she tripped him and he landed on Carlos. Carlos removed his shoe and threw it, hitting Kendall in the nose, who picked up another pillow and threw it, which resulted in hitting Kellie in the process. Put this all together and it resulted in eight insane teenagers fighting on the floor of a moving tour bus. In fact, they didn't even notice the bus stop, or Gustavo and Kelly enter. Rolling her eyes, Kelly took an air horn from her purse and blew it. The teens on the ground all looked up at the noise.

"Alright dogs," Gustavo said. "I guess it's time we tell you.'

"Tell us what?" they asked in unison.

"We have an early Christmas present for you," Kelly smiled.

"What is it? Is it a puppy? I want a puppy!" Carlos yelled.

"No, it's not a puppy," Gustavo said. "Can't stand the things."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Look out the window."

The eight of them all made their way to the small window, crowding around it.

"Welcome home," Mrs. Knight smiled from the doorway.

Katie suddenly appeared next to her. "We're home?"

"Yes sweetie," Mrs. Knight said to the fourteen year old. "We're…" Before she could say another word, Katie was out the door. Mrs. Knight shrugged and followed.

"Griffin agreed to let you take three weeks off the tour to visit home for Christmas," Kelly told the excited pop stars. "So, we'll be back for you in three weeks."

"Wait, where are _you _going?" Logan asked.

"Jamaica!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"I guess _the _Gustavo Rocque just can't handle a little snow," Kendall snorted.

"Really? Wanna bet?" Gustavo shot back.

"Uh, Gustavo, honey," Kelly said. "Remember last time? Big jacket, small roads, frozen latte?"

"See you in three weeks!" Gustavo said to his 'dogs.' "Now go. Enjoy home."

"Aww Gustavo! You do care!" Summer cooed and everyone moved in for a group hug.

"That's it. Get out." Gustavo stated and they bounded out into the Minnesota snow.

**A/N: Hope you liked! And just a heads up, I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter. I wrote it, but I don't feel like I did so well on it, so I'm going to rewrite it when I have time. Hopefully, that will be tomorrow afternoon. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Carlos screamed, picking up a ball of the ice, making to throw it at Kendall. Before he got the chance, Logan had picked one up and aimed it at the back of his head. Carlos turned to see him laughing and rapped his helmet twice before tackling the other boy into the snow.

"Hey guys!" Kendall exclaimed. "Break it up!" As he tried to pry them apart, he got pulled in. All of the girls stared at James, who was just watching.

Looking over, he caught them staring. "What?"

"Go do something!" Summer exclaimed.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the guy," Geena said.

"So that means I should go try and pry those three apart?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Kellie said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Lindsay said sweetly to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you," he said. "And this is why I love you and not them."

Kellie Summer and Geena all shared a look, making their way over to the two.

"Hey, what are you doing?" James asked. Faster than you could say dinosaur shaped chicken the rest of the girls had pried him away from Lindsay's grasp and thrown him into the snow along with the other boys. He was immediately pulled into the fight.

"What'd you guys do that for?" Lindsay asked.

"So we can do this," Kellie replied, and each of the girls picked up snowballs. "You in?"

Lindsay thought for a minute. "Eh, what the heck?"

"Alright one…" Summer said.

"Two…" Geena said.

"THREE!" all four of them yelled, and they began to pelt their boyfriends with snowballs. They stopped trying to hit each other and looked up.

"What the heck?" Logan exclaimed.

"It was fun," Summer smiled.

"Oh it is so on!"Carlos declared, and the boys and girls split up to create forts for their upcoming snowball fight. Once they were done, Carlos declared war. "GO!"

They all began running, pelting the other team with the frozen water. Only then did they really realize how absolutely freezing they were.

"Hey guys!" Katie called from the bottom of the hill they were currently on. "Everyone's at Grammy's! There's a fire and food!"

That was enough to get their attention. They began booking it down the snow covered hill, which resulted in all of them slipping and landing in a pile at the bottom. As they laughed hysterically, Katie just rolled her eyes and went inside, running into Sierra, Summer's thirteen year old sister on the way.

"Eighteen year olds are weird," she stated, moving past her to the living room. Sierra, confused, decided to go check it out. She made her way outside to where the group was in a pile, laughing in the snow.

"Hello?" she asked, but they all kept laughing. "HELLO?"

They finally stopped laughing and looked up.

"SIERRA!" Summer yelled, and everyone got up off of the ground. All of the girls went over to group-hug the preteen, who was like a sister to all of them. Then the boys felt left out and joined.

"Uh…hello?" Sierra said from inside her cocoon. "You're all freezing!" The teenagers backed off. "Katie's right. Eighteen year olds are weird." She made her way inside and they all gave her a funny look before shrugging and following.

Katie was just making her way into the kitchen after the snow incident when she ran into someone. "Oh I'm s…" she trailed off and her heart thudded wildly when she saw who it was. "Hi Jesse."

Sure enough, she was staring right into the mossy green eyes of none other than Jesse Yates, Lindsay's fourteen year old brother. The last time they'd seen each other, he'd been about two feet shorter and his blonde hair didn't hang in his eyes in that incredibly adorable way that it did now.

"Oh, hey Katie," Jesse replied shyly. It was no secret that they'd both had a crush on each other for quite a while, but both figured it would go away when Katie moved with the boys out to California. Now was the moment of truth. And it proved that the crush had only gotten stronger. "How've you been?"

"Good, you?" she asked. She mentally noted how well those three and a half years had been to him.

"I've been alright," he said, noting the same thing about her. Her long chestnut hair had grown about five inches and now reached down to the small of her back. And those brown eyes of hers had just gotten bigger and more beautiful. "I missed you."

Katie's heart skipped a beat. "You missed me?"

"Well yeah," he said, quickly adding, "And everyone else of course."

"Oh, right," Katie replied, slightly disappointed. "And I missed you too."

"Really?"

"And everyone here," she added quickly.

"Right," Jesse said. "So how long are you here for?"

"Three weeks," Katie replied.

"Oh cool!" Jesse exclaimed. "Well since you're here, I was wondering if maybe next week or something you'd want to…"

"Yeah?" Katie asked, knees getting weak. Was he really going to ask her on a date?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to…" Jesse started, but was interrupted.

"JESSE!" Lindsay yelled from down hall and running to hug her brother. She came up behind him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey sis," he laughed, returning the hug.

"Dang it you grew again!" she said, laughing. "How tall are you now Shaquille O'Neal? 7 feet tall?"

"Very funny," Jesse replied. "6'2" actually."

"Wow you're taller than James!" Lindsay laughed.

"Well I am in high school," Jesse laughed as well.

"Speaking of which, how is that?" Lindsay asked. "Any special girls snap you up yet?" she teased.

Katie's heart sank.

Jesse just laughed awkwardly. "Nope, still waiting for the right one," he said, and Katie could have sworn she saw him turn to wink at her.

Lindsay saw this too and took this as her cue to leave. "Well I'll just be…"

"JESSE!" Kellie Geena and Summer came crashing through the hallway to get their chances to hug the fourteen year old giant. They began to pelt him with questions about high school, asking about classes, teachers, and of course, girls. Lindsay saw that both Jesse and Katie looked a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, let's go help Grammy with that thing in the kitchen," she interrupted over the chatter.

"What thing?" Geena asked.

"You know, that _thing," _she said slowly, trying to drop the hint, by looking quickly between Katie and Jesse.

"Oh! That thing!" Kellie was the first to catch on. "Right!"

"Yeah, that thing," Summer said. "We should go."

"What thing you guys?" Geena asked.

"The _thing," _Lindsay said again.

"What is 'the thing?'" Geena asked and the girls sighed, and despite her protests, dragged her out of the room.

After dinner had been eaten and hugs had been exchanged between families, everyone was full and sleepy by the fireplace.

"We'd better get going," Geena's mom said. "Thank you for the delicious dinner, Grammy."

"I'm afraid that's not possible dearie," Grammy replied. "There's one heck of a snowstorm out there. You can all stay the night here if you'd like. I have the space."

"YES!" Kellie, Kendall, Summer, Logan, Geena, Carlos, Lindsay and James exclaimed in unison, bounding up the stairs to the attic.

"I'm hungry," Carlos said, three hours later after they'd had multiple pillow fights and Summer turned them into a variety of fruits. The storm still raged outside.

"How are you hungry?" Kellie asked. "We just ate a huge dinner like three hours ago!"

"I'm a growing boy!" Carlos hissed.

"I hate to break it to you Carlos, but you're 18 and 5'6"," Lindsay said. "You're not growing anymore."

Everyone laughed as Carlos folded his arms and his face took on the look of a constipated monkey. "I'm still hungry…" he mumbled.

"You know what I want?" Logan said, getting a gleam in his eye.

"Midnight spaghetti?" Geena asked, getting the same gleam.

"Oh yes," Logan replied and they all made for the stairway.

On the way down to the kitchen, they caught a glimpse of Jesse and Katie in the living room. Katie was half asleep, resting her head on Jesse's shoulder and his arm was around her tightly. She snuggled more into his chest.

"Awww," Lindsay cooed quietly. "Aren't they cute?"

"Yes," Summer replied, all of the girls swooning over the adorable teens, while the guys just looked disgusted. Katie stirred in her sleep, and woke. She looked at Jesse's arm around her and smiled. He smiled too, reaching up to brush hair out of her eyes.

"Oh my goodness," Kellie said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"He's making a move," Geena squealed. Sure enough, they were looking lovingly into each other's eyes, lips moving closer each second.

"Not while I'm around," Kendall said gruffly. "Come on guys."

"Wait…" They were gone before the girls could stop them.

"Hey guys!" Kendall said, and they flew apart. "Need some more popcorn or something?"

"Oh I love this movie!" James exclaimed, squishing between the two, having no idea what movie it was. "Mind if I join you?"

"Me too!" Carlos exclaimed, just as clueless to what it was as James, taking a seat beside his friend, moving the two further apart. Logan and Kendall had joined them as well, sitting on either side of them, forcing Jesse and Katie to opposite ends of the couch.

"I'm going to bed," Katie said quickly. "Night guys."

"I think I'll be going too…" Jesse said, starting to get up, but was pulled back down by Kendall.

"Oh no you don't," he said.

"Uh, night Katie," Jesse said, held to the couch by Kendall's grip.

"Night Jesse," Katie said, and awkwardly sped out of the room.

The boys only left the room five minutes later, when Jesse fell asleep on the couch. They went back to the foot of the stairs and were each greeted with a punch in the arm from their girlfriend.

"OW!" they all yelped in pain. "What was that for?"

"Because you guys are idiots!"Summer exclaimed.

"How would you like it if my brother came in like that and interrupted us?" Geena asked Carlos.

"Uh, you don't have a brother…" he said stupidly. Geena's reply was a thwack upside the head. "OW!"

"They like each other!" Kellie hissed.

"Since when?" scoffed Kendall.

"Since ever!" Lindsay replied. "Do you remember how they used to act around each other?"

"They never quit fighting!" James argued.

"At ten, fighting is flirting!" Lindsay snapped.

"Oh!" Logan said. "That makes so much more since." The girls all rolled their eyes and went back upstairs.

"So does this mean no spaghetti?"

**A/N: WHOO! Long chapter! Like it waaaaay better than the original I wrote when I was half asleep. :) Anyway, reviews get you a virtual hug! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Uh, Kellie AND Geena, maybe if you stopped bugging me, I'd update more often! :) So for all you readers out there, if I randomly stop updating, you can blame them for their excessive bugging me. (I hope you guys know I'm joking about this. You guys bugging me is like crack!) :P Love you guys! Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

Naturally, the next morning, Lindsay was the first one awake. She sat up and stretched, seeing that the snowstorm was over and the sun was streaming brightly through the window. She smiled to herself and got up, but failed. Confused, she looked down at her leg to see James smiling in his sleep, cuddling her leg like a teddy bear. She giggled quietly, looking around the room. Logan had his arms around Summer's waist and her back was against his chest. Kellie's head was in Kendall's neck and he was holding onto her tight. Lindsay couldn't help but smile at these sights. Then she turned to Geena and Carlos and almost burst into laughter. Geena was fast asleep and Carlos' armpit was across her face. She looked back at her own boyfriend, shaking him off lightly and padding out of the attic. After showering and dressing, she headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. She was just finishing the first batch of eggs and biscuits when Jesse groggily made his way down.

"Hi!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Hi," Jesse yawned as she set down a plate of scorching eggs in front of him as he sat down at the table. He gratefully picked up a fork and began to scarf them down, burning his mouth in the process. "Hot! Hot!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"Shut up," Jesse mumbled and she laughed, getting back to the stove.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night," Lindsay said. "We tried to stop them."

"It's okay," Jesse replied. "I know you did. And besides, I was thinking to ask her to the movies today. You know, when Kendall's _not _around."

"Awww…that's a good idea," Lindsay smiled, sitting down with her own plate. Jesse threw a smile back and they shared a nice conversation over breakfast about how Jesse liked school and how California was for the girls.

They were just finishing when Katie entered the kitchen, yawning. Jesse immediately sat up straighter and attempted to pat down his unruly hair. Lindsay shot him a quick wink.

"Morning Katie."

"Hi Jesse," Katie replied shyly as Lindsay set a plate in front of her. "Thanks."

"No problem," Lindsay replied, making a motion for Jesse to get a move on.

"So, Katie," he said. "Do you want to do something with me today? Maybe catch a movie or…something?"

Katie smiled widely. "I'd love to Jesse."

"Great," Jesse smiled back. "We'll go as soon as you're ready." He got up from the table and left.

Katie happily started on her breakfast, but glanced nervously at Lindsay after a moment. "You won't tell Kendall about this, will you?"

"Of course not," Lindsay beamed warmly. "It's our secret."

"And by that you mean you'll be telling Kellie Geena and Summer when the guys aren't listening," Katie smirked.

"You're good," Lindsay laughed and Katie joined her before bringing her plate over and skipping up the stairs.

Just as Lindsay was starting more eggs, she heard a thump from overhead. Listening closer, she heard several people screaming, "SUMMER!" and evil cackling.

"They're up," Lindsay muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. She fixed seven plates and set them at the table as the rest tumbled down the stairs.

"Summer, I can't believe you _threw snow at us!" _

"But it was fun!" Summer cackled.

"Not for us!"

"Uh, guys?" Lindsay asked. The seven continued to argue. "GUYS!" They looked up. "Breakfast."

"Ooh!" Carlos exclaimed, making his way to the table, followed by everyone else. They had just begun to eat when Katie and Jesse came through the front room.

_Perfect timing, _Lindsay though sarcastically. The pair saw everyone sitting in the kitchen and tried to get out quickly. Carlos turned around just as they were opening the door.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Uh…..movies," Jesse said slowly.

"Sounds like fun," Kendall said.

"Really?" Katie asked, confused but hopeful.

"Sure," Kendall replied. "I'll be ready in five minutes." He started to get up, but Summer pulled him back down and Kellie shoved eggs into his mouth.

"What he means is have fun," Lindsay said, blocking his view. "Better hurry along now. Don't want to miss it!"

_Thank you, _they both mouthed gratefully to the girls and were out the door.

"What'd you do that for?" Kendall asked accusingly when he swallowed.

"Kendall, as hard as it is to face, Katie's growing up," Geena said and Kellie rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"And Jesse _really _likes her," Summer piped up. "He won't hurt her."

"They're right," Kellie said.

"Yeah I guess they are," Kendall sighed, looking at Lindsay. "But if he hurts her at all, I'll punch his face in."

"Not before I do," Lindsay laughed. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Kendall replied, slightly uneasily.

"So, I was thinking," Lindsay said.

"No way!" Logan exclaimed.

"You know what?" she exclaimed, reaching over to punch him really hard.

"OW!" he squawked. "Point taken!"

Lindsay smiled smugly. "That today we could go down to the ice rink…."

There was a clatter of forks on plates and the scraping of chairs against the wood floor. When Lindsay looked up, everyone was running up the stairs.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled, collecting the empty plates.

"Geena! That was a foul!" exclaimed Carlos.

"No it wasn't!" she yelled back.

"Yeah it was!" yelled Logan. "You were butt-ending Kendall!"

"No she wasn't!" Summer exclaimed. "She just hit him with the end of the stick when she was passing!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause that's so different!" Logan yelled back sarcastically.

"It was an accident!" Geena defended.

Summer, Geena, Carlos and Logan were all fighting in the middle of the rink over the play. Kendall, Kellie, Lindsay and James were over in the corner. They had learned a long time ago to stay out of it when they got like this.

"Does this seem _really _familiar to anyone?" Kendall asked.

"Just a little," Lindsay replied sarcastically. "Why do we even try playing with them anymore"

"Because no matter how annoying they get, we still love them," Kellie said, rolling her eyes. "Although I have to wonder why."

"Oh man, last time we were here," Kendall said, looking around and pulling Kellie into him.

"Who would've known?" James asked. "I distinctly remember you saying that you could never date a guy who spends longer on his hair than you do getting ready."

"A girl can change her mind," Lindsay defended and Kellie laughed loudly.

"Change your mind? Oh please! You _never _minded how long he took on his hair! In fact, you always went on for hours at sleepovers about how 'luscious and shiny' it was!"

"Really?" James smirked, looking at his blushing girlfriend.

"Well I wouldn't say _hours…"_

"Dude," Kellie interrupted. "In seventh grade you spent an hour and a half wondering what kind of _mousse _he uses!"

"Kellie, now would be a good time to kindly _shut up!" _

Kendall, who had been holding back laughter up until now, guffawed loudly, managing to catch the attention of the other four. They broke up the fight and skated over.

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"Lindsay….hour and a half…mousse…" Kendall panted through his laughter.

"Come on it's not _that _funny!"

The others looked confusedly at Kellie.

"Remember in seventh grade at that sleepover when Lindsay spent an hour and a half talking about what kind of mousse James uses?" Kellie asked the other girls.

"Oh yeah," Geena smiled.

"Good times," Summer agreed.

Logan and Carlos now burst into laughter along with Kendall.

"Seriously?" Logan laughed. "Mousse?"

"You know what?" Lindsay growled, picking up her hockey stick. The boys immediately stopped laughing and cringed. A violent Lindsay was a scary Lindsay.

"Hey hey hey," James piped up, restraining his girlfriend from beating up their best friends. "No need for that." He turned Lindsay to face him. "I'm flattered actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure no other girl would spend so long talking about my hair," James replied. "It's nice to know that my hard work gets noticed."

"That's 'cause no one in their right mind _would," _Carlos chuckled and Lindsay turned around with her hockey stick in hand.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as Carlos shrieked and started skating away quickly. Lindsay chased after him.

"Should we stop them?" Geena asked nervously.

"Nah," Summer replied. "It's too much fun to watch."

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed loudly. "GUYS!"

Lindsay looked up and Carlos took this as an opportunity to escape. He skated to hide behind Geena.

"Really?" Geena asked and Carlos grinned impishly.

"How about IHop?" Kendall suggested.

"PANCAKES!" Carlos and Geena exclaimed, skating to the edge, followed soon by the rest.

"I still don't get why you broke it up…" Summer grumbled as they left.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright, ANOTHER update because SOME PEOPLE *cough* GEENA AND KELLIE *cough* are just **_**slightly **_**addicted to this story. :P Okay. Enjoy! **

A few nights later, everyone and their families were over at Grammy's again for Christmas Eve dinner. She would also be hosting Christmas, so everyone would stay the night again.

The teenagers were all helping Grammy in the kitchen, doing various odd jobs such as setting tables and fixing dishes. As they worked, Logan began humming and the rest caught on quickly, beginning to sing.

_ Dance hard, laugh hard, turn the music up now_

_ Party like a rock star, can I get a what now?_

_ I swear I'll do anything that I have to…._

_ 'Til I forget about you! _

_ Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now,_

_ Don't care, my head spinnin' all around now_

_ I swear I'll do anything that I have to_

_ 'Til I forget about you!_

When they stopped, there was clapping and cheering form the other room.

"Encore!" Grammy smiled.

The gang smiled as well, breaking into City is Ours.

_Rollin' past graffiti walls, billboards lightin' up the block, every one of us on a…._

"Dang it!" Lindsay exclaimed from beside the oven.

"What?"

"I burnt the tofurkey!"

A few hours later, everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree, stuffed from dinner. Logan's mom was doing one of her favorite things; talking about Logan's baby years.

"And he had the cutest little tushy!" she cooed.

"Mom!" Logan groaned, embarrassed as everyone laughed.

"Oh! I think I have pictures!"

"Mom!"

"Sweetie, you were just adorable!" she exclaimed. "Summer dear, would you like to see?"

"Sure!" Summer exclaimed brightly and the blush crept across Logan's cheeks.

Kendall reached over to where Kellie's hand lay, palm up on her leg. Taking it gently, he laced their fingers together, making Kellie smile. Kendall gestured with his head to the window and Kellie turned to see it was snowing. She nodded eagerly, making Kendall smile and they slipped into the night.

"I've forgotten how amazing it feels to have snow on Christmas," Kendall thought aloud.

"Mhm," Kellie replied. "It's beautiful. And freezing."

"I can fix that," Kendall said warmly, wrapping Kellie in his warm embrace. They stayed like that for a minute or so, enjoying the closeness and warmth of each other.

"Hey," Kendall said. "Look at that!"

"What?" she asked, turning around and looking around. Kendall reached into his pocket quickly. "Kendall, what am I looking at? I don't see…"

Kellie turned around to see Kendall on one knee with an open ring box. She gasped.

"Kendall," she breathed. "Kendall we can't. We're too young….only eighteen and we have the bands and…."

"Kellie, shhh…." Kendall replied, standing up and putting a finger to her lips. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"A promise ring," Kendall said. "I'm promising that I will love you as long as you want me to, and even after that. I have one too."

Sure enough, when Kellie looked back in the box, there was another.

"And that maybe one day, when we're both ready, we _can _get engaged," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Kellie croaked voice thick with tears. "This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Kendall replied, kissing her forehead softly. He lifted her left hand, placing the ring on her fourth finger. It had little hearts, lined neatly in a row with little diamonds in the middle and the inscription _forever and always _inside.

"I can't wait to put a different kind of ring on this finger," Kendall said quietly. Kellie's heart skipped a beat. He began removing the other ring from the box, but Kellie stopped him.

"Wait, she said and he looked up from the box. "I want to."

Kendall grinned from ear to ear and handed over the box. "Be my guest."

Kellie brought his left hand up, putting it on the very same finger.

"Now you're mine," Kendall smiled. "Forever and always."

"Kendall," Kellie said as he wrapped her in his strong arms again. "I always was."

**A/N: Okay, I got a really mean review on the last chapter. And I'd like to say this: If you don't like my story? Simple solution! DON'T FREAKIN' READ IT! Okay, now that that's out of my system, reviews are awesome! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WARNING! LONG CHAPTER ALERT! Go enjoy it! :D**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CRISTMAS!" Carlos bounded excitedly through the entire house, screaming loud enough to wake the neighborhood.

"Carlos, we know!" Geena exclaimed. "Calm down!"

"I can't!" he yelled. "It's just so exciting!" He thundered down the stairs, the rest stumbling sleepily behind him.

"You know, I really hate your boyfriend right now," Summer said to Geena as they exited their room.

Geena laughed. "I think everyone does."

When the occupants of the house were gathered around the enormous tree, greeted with steaming cups of cocoa, courtesy of Carlos, and were happier instantly.

"Geena, you first," Carlos said.

"Why does she get to go first?" whined James.

"Because I said so," Carlos snapped, exciting the room. "No! No! Stop it!" Everyone got even more confused about Carlos' strange behavior. He returned, trying very hard to hold something behind his back.

"Merry Christmas Geena!" he said, holding up a squirming little Jack Russell puppy.

"Awww!" Geena exclaimed, reaching out to take him. "He's so cute! I love him!"

"I hoped you would," Carlos grinned. "I was at the animal shelter for two hours yesterday."

"He's perfect," Geena cooed. "Thank you." She got up to give him a big hug and kiss. The puppy, however had other ideas. He reached up, licking Geena's nose. She giggled.

"What's his name?" Carlos asked.

"Melvin," Geena answered immediately and everyone else groaned loudly in protest. "What?"

"You name everything Melvin," Summer whined.

"Can't you think of any other name?" Kendall asked.

"Fine," Geena snapped, sticking her tongue out. "How about…" While she was thinking, the little puppy barked once, a high pitched little yap, which gave her the perfect idea. "Pip!"

"Pip it is," Carlos smiled and kissed her again.

"You're turn," Geena said after they broke apart, handing Pip over to Carlos and reaching for a brightly wrapped present. Taking the little brown and white puppy back, she handed him the box.

"No way!" he exclaimed, pulling out a black helmet with _Comet Man _written across the front and meteors on either side. "This is the best present ever!" He got up, spinning Geena in a big circle, Pip and all. She squealed with delight and he set her down.

"Glad you like it," she laughed.

"Like it? I love it!" Carlos yelled excitedly, kissing her cheek and making her giggle. It was the perfect moment. He'd tell her now. "And I…"

"Yeah?"

"Really appreciate it. Thank you so much," he said, chickening out once again.

"For you? No problem at all," Geena smiled. "And thank _you _for Pip." He barked again, signaling attention back to himself. Everyone laughed at his smiling face.

"Okay, let's get on with this," Kellie said, getting up and grabbing a package from under the tree.

"Pushy!" Geena sneered mockingly.

"That's me!" Kellie grinned, passing the package to Kendall.

"Kellie, I thought we agreed. No gifts."

"I thought we did too," Kellie replied softly, holding up her left hand.

"That is not a gift," Kendall said.

"You spent money on it and gave it to me for Christmas," Kellie said. "It's a gift." She kissed him on the cheek and sat next to him as he started to unwrap it. As he did, the sunlight streamed through the window and caught the gleam on Kellie's finger.

"Kellie," Summer said. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"On your finger."

Kendall stopped in the middle of unwrapping and looked up, blushing.

"Kendall Knight, you did not!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed angrily, jumping up and putting her hands on her hips. "You're only eighteen! You're not ready for this and…"

"Mom, I didn't," he said calmly.

"Then please explain what it is!"

"A promise ring," Kendall replied quietly. He hadn't told anyone yet, not wanting to create a scene. The irony was almost too much to bear. Mrs. Knight opened her mouth to say something else, but Mrs. Clove spoke first.

"I think it's sweet," she said, looking at Kendall and her daughter, then back to Mrs. Knight. "Besides, they're smart. They know what's good for them."

"Oh alright," Mrs. Knight said reluctantly after a moment of silence, sitting down. "But it better _remain_ a promise ring for at least another three years."

"Mom, it will," Kendall defended quickly, blushing deeply.

"Okay," she said finally. "Now open your present."

Kendall went back to it quickly, tearing at the paper, cheeks hot with embarrassment. That was quickly forgotten when he pulled out a shiny black guitar with _Kendall _inscribed up the neck.

"Kellie," Kendall gasped. "I…I can't accept this. You must have spent a fortune on this."

"And I _know _you spent a fortune on mine," Kellie replied. "So just accept it and be happy because I know you love it."

"You're so right," Kendall grinned widely. "Thank you so much Kellie." He got up and kissed her long and passionately.

"Would you stop sucking each other's faces off? Some of us still have presents to give," Summer said, annoyed and the couple broke apart, faces bright red. "Thank you!" she sighed, leaving the room and returning with a small carrier. She set it on Logan's lap.

"Uh…"

"Just open it."

He opened it slowly and a small gray kitten exited timidly.

"Awwww!" everyone chorused as he picked up the small animal.

"Summer, she's adorable," Logan cooed, petting the kitten. "Thank you." He got up and hugged her tightly and kissing her. "Any name ideas?"

"Fuzzbucket," Summer replied immediately.

"Fuzzbucket it is," Logan smiled. "Your turn."

He reached for a small rectangular parcel and handed it to her. She tore off the paper and opened the little box, jaw dropping.

"Logan," she breathed, pulling out the golden ID bracelet. "It's…stunning."

"Just like you," he smiled. "Can I put it on you?"

"Of course," Summer smiled, holding out her wrist and the bracelet, letting Logan fasten it.

"A perfect fit," Logan smiled and Summer pulled his neck down to her level to kiss his lips. When she did, the light caught the bracelet and everyone caught sight of the inscription: _Forever. _

"And _we're _the ones sucking each other's faces off?"Kendall said rather loudly and the couple broke apart, Logan flushing red. They took a seat and Lindsay handed James her present, which was wrapped in lavender Pooh Bear paper. He raised his eyebrows.

"What? I had some left. Not many people give _wrapping paper _as a Christmas present!" She shot a glance at Carlos. This had been his gift to her last year.

"What? I saw it and thought of you! You _like _Pooh Bear!"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Just open it."

James shrugged, going back to the neatly wrapped package.

"Lindsay, this is amazing," he said, pulling out a green velvet scrapbook with _Memories _written up the side.

"Thank you," Lindsay blushed as he began to flip through it. He passed pictures of them at hockey games, first days of school, freshman homecoming, and then the more recent pictures of the two, near the Palm Woods pool and out and about in L.A. The very last one was them slow dancing at the Palm Woods Halloween party. The page was bordered with little hearts and at the very top said _I love you _in big, bold letters. James smiled fondly at the memory of the night he confessed he loved her, and that she felt the same way.

"This is amazing," he said once again. "Thank you." He got up and pecked her lips before taking her hand and leading her to the other room.

"James, where are we going?"

"It's your turn," he replied, sitting down at the piano in Grammy's living room and pulling her down next to him. He laid his fingers on the keys as the rest filed in. He began to play, a familiar tune to Lindsay. She smiled when she recognized it. It was one of her all time favorite songs.

_Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice so, I call your name_

_ Whispers at morning, our love is dawning, Heavens glad you came _

_ You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong_

_ I'm so proud to say I love you_

_ Your love's got me high, I long to get by_

_ This time is forever, love is the answer_

_ I hear your voice, now; you are my choice now, the love you bring_

_ Heaven's in my heart, at your call I hear harps, and angels sing_

_ You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong_

_ I can't live my life without you_

_ I just can't hold on, I feel we belong_

_ My life ain't worth livin', if I can't be with you_

_ I just can't stop loving you_

_ I just can't stop loving you_

_ And if I stop, then tell me just what will I do?_

_ I just can't stop loving you _

"James…" Lindsay's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "That was beautiful."

James lightly brushed a falling tear off her cheek, cupping his hand there in a gentle caress and pulled her in for a soft and slow kiss.

"He spent long enough learning it," Carlos mumbled, and James broke away, glaring.

Jesse and Katie were standing quietly in the back of the room. Jesse nudged Katie gently with his arm. She looked up just as he was leaving and followed suit quickly.

"I wanted to give you this…" Jesse said. "Alone."

He pulled a small golden heart pendant out of his pocket. "Merry Christmas Katie."

Katie was speechless, throwing her arms around his middle and burying her face deep in his chest. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome. I hoped you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it! Will you put it on me?" Katie looked at him with her big brown eyes and he just couldn't say no. She turned around and he gently laid it around her neck and clipped it in the back.

"I have something for you too," she said, running quickly and unnoticed to the tree and grabbing a small box. She handed it to him and he unwrapped it.

"Woah!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Minnesota Wilds tickets!" He beamed. "Katie, thank you. This is amazing!"

"You're welcome," she smiled at his excitement. "I was thinking, since I don't like hockey very much, maybe you could take Kendall?"

"I don't know….will I come back alive?" Jesse laughed.

"If he knows what's good for him," Katie grumbled and Jesse laughed a little. This was the side of Katie he'd found a little scary, ever since she tied him to the school flagpole by his underwear in the first grade. To this day, he doesn't know how she did it…

"So, will you?" Jesse snapped out of his flashback to look at Katie.

"For you? Of course." Katie giggled lightly and Jesse smiled again. _This_ was the side of Katie he liked to see. Not many people could bring out this side in her, and he was honored to be one that could. There was a minute of awkward silence and Katie looked up, her stomach flipping. Mistletoe.

"Um…" she said, pointing up. Jesse followed her finger, his stomach flipping as well.

"Oh," he replied awkwardly.

"Yeah," Katie said.

Jesse's heart thudded furiously and his palms were sweating. Katie still stood across from him. It was almost like she was waiting.

He started to lean down, Katie's heart rate matching his own as their lips moved closer…closer…

"Katie! Jesse!" Kendall poked his head in the doorway and they both jumped. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah in just a minute," Katie said, nervous he might have seen what was going on.

"Okay," he replied, seeming unaffected and left. Jesse turned back to Katie, seizing the opportunity to lean down and peck her lips quickly. She was completely stunned.

"Merry Christmas," he said, lips forming a quirky smile. He held out his hand for her to take and she accepted, smiling widely before they made their way to the other room.

For the rest of the night, nothing could rain on her parade. She, Katie Knight, had just had her first kiss.

**A/N: Awwww, gotta love them! :) So anyway, what do you think of the Big Time Rush CD? Amazing right? I've been listening to it on repeat for the past few days. :D So…..do you guys want a chapter where Kendall goes to the game with Jesse? I'll warn you, it'll be short because I don't know anything about hockey! :P So just let me know please! If you do, it'll be the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, and really sucks…this was just an experimental chapter. **

The next Saturday was the Minnesota Wilds game. Jesse had asked Kendall when he and Katie went back to the sitting room on Christmas, and of course, Kendall accepted. Why would he pass up a hockey game? Especially if it was his favorite team. Now they were both in the front seat of Mr. Garcia's pickup on the hour and a half drive to the stadium where the team was playing.

"So," Jesse broke the awkward silence after about twenty minutes of Kendall driving.

"Are you and Katie like….a thing?" Kendall asked.

"What?"

"You and my sister. Are you like a…couple now?" Kendall asked awkwardly.

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess," Jesse mumbled.

"You _guess?" _Kendall gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Well I asked her to be my girlfriend on Sunday night if that's what you mean," Jesse shifted uncomfortably. "And she said yes."

"Okay," Kendall said, relaxing slightly, but still stiff. "You guys didn't…you know…kiss or anything yet…did you?"

"Uh…" Jesse _really _did not want to have this conversation right now.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kendall grumbled, his grip on the wheel tightening again. He automatically shifted to protective brother mode. "Have you ever been convicted of a felony?"

"What? No!" Jesse replied nervously.

"Stolen anything? Cheated on a girl?"

"No!"

"You get good grades? Ever gotten detention?"

"I get A's and B's," Jesse said, still in his nervous tone. "And I've gotten detention…but just once! For chewing gum."

"Okay," Kendall said. "You've passed the brother test. Sorry about that. You know. Protective instincts."

"Its cool man, I get it," Jesse replied. "I still want to punch Brandon in the face."

Kendall laughed once. "Trust me, if we come across him, you'll _definitely _get your chance."

"So, do you have any more questions for me? That don't, you know have to do with me doing anything illegal?" Jesse asked, and then quickly added, "Because I haven't. Ever."

"Do you have a job?"

"I'm fourteen…"

"Right. Drive?"

"Dude!"

"Sorry, sorry," Kendall said. "I'm done."

"Okay," Jesse replied. There was another moment of silence. "I really have nothing else to say."

"Me either," Kendall replied awkwardly, turning on the radio.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. And trust me, it's a lot better NOW then it was when I originally wrote it. :/ Alright, reviews are appreciated! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"Kendall! Kendall! Let go of me!" Kellie squealed. A few days later, they went to the local hockey rink to play against each other, like they did every week. It was kind of like their date night. Kendall had grabbed her from behind, pulling her into him, making it impossible for her to shoot.

"No," he laughed.

"Kendall!"

"Kellie!"

Kellie turned around, pulling his lips down for a kiss. Kendall seemed pleased, up until Kellie used this opportunity to hit the puck into the net.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, pulling back and skating away.

"No fair! I was distracted!" Kendall whined.

"That was my point," Kellie smiled impishly.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it," Kendall threatened as Kellie skated away, shrieking. Kendall skated quickly after her. They skated around a few times, laughing in harmony. Everything was hunky-dory until Kellie reached a corner and made a sharp turn. Kendall couldn't stop, slamming into the wall and his right arm taking most of the impact.

"Kendall!" Kellie exclaimed, rushing over to her boyfriend who was now collapsed onto the ice. "Are you okay?"

"I think I broke my arm," Kendall hissed through clenched teeth.

"Come on," Kellie said, helping him up, skating towards the exit. She started to take of their skates and put on their shoes.

Kellie drove quickly to the nearest hospital, helping Kendall out of the car. They sat in the waiting room, Kendall nursing his broken arm and Kellie softly stroking his blonde hair.

"Kendall Knight," the assistant nurse called and the couple got up and made their way back into the offices. They were completely white, smelling strongly of bleach and other cleaning substances. A smiling, plump nurse came into the room and called Kendall in for an x-ray. Kellie waited nervously in the room, tapping her foot impatiently.

After his x-ray, the doctor came into the room, explaining that Kendall had a hairline break in two places, but would heal fairly quickly. Then he explained that they had a nurse in training, who would aid in putting the cast on Kendall's arm. The couple nodded and the doctor left and in came two nurses, one around mid fifties, and the other about their age. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she walked in and she let out a high pitched shriek.

"Oh em gee! You're Kendall Knight!" She started breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating, as Kellie and Kendall shared a glance. "I love you! You're amazing!"

"Marissa," said the other nurse impatiently. "We're here for a reason."

"Oh, right," the fan girl said, rushing over quickly to the seat right next to Kendall. She took his broken arm excitedly and put it in her lap.

"Um, ow…" Kendall said, uncomfortably. "His arm was bent at an awkward position, making the searing pain stronger.

"Oh, sorry," Marissa giggled.

"Maybe I should take this one," the other nurse said.

"Yes," Kellie and Kendall said quickly in unison. Marissa reluctantly gave up her seat, as well as Kendall's arm.

"Would you please get the cast material for me?" she asked the trainee, who left the room, eye on Kendall the whole time.

"Sorry about her," the nurse with the nametag that read _Amy _said. "She's kind of a pain in the butt. Even when we're not treating celebrities."

"It's cool," Kendall said. "Thanks for taking over though. I was worried she'd break my arm even more."

Marissa returned that moment with the cast material and a bin filled with colors to wrap it in. "I also brought these, so you could pick. I personally like yellow because it symbolizes happiness and sunshine….."

Kellie, who had really had enough, reached over, taking Kendall's hand that wasn't broken and laced their fingers together. Kendall smiled over at her, pressing their foreheads together and leaning down to kiss her nose.

"You really shouldn't do that," Marissa said loudly. "It messes up your body angle and the bones might not set right."

"They're fine," Amy said, resulting in a fuming Marissa.

Marissa just took a seat in the chair next to Amy, beginning to talk very fast. "You know, you're even hotter in person. Really. I've had a crush on you ever since Big Time Rush started. You're so talented, really the best singer of everyone. You and I would go pretty well together. We're both great singers. Well I've never really sang outside of choir, but I got a solo once! And then got strep throat and had to be replaced, but that's really no big deal because…."

Kendall and Kellie both had completely tuned her out, having their own little conversation with their eyes. They made funny faces at each other that made the other giggle, and planted kisses on each other's noses, cheeks and lips. Amy smiled at the young couple, but Marissa just talked louder.

"Do you think I could get your autograph?" she asked, loud enough that Kellie was convinced that the whole state of Minnesota could hear her. "My friends will _never _believe I met Big Time Rush."

Kendall finally turned from Kellie, giving Marissa an are-you-freaking-kidding-me look, before raising his broken arm. "No, not really."

"Um, right," she said, face flushing. "Well are you going to be doing a show while you're here? That would be so cool! Me and my friends could come and go backstage and see you! They love you guys too. We all like a different one of you though. Weird right? So that would be like…"

"Actually we're here for Christmas," Kendall said. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't talk so much."

Marissa looked taken aback. Amy stifled a giggle and Kellie hid her smirk in Kendall's shoulder. "What color do you want hun?" Amy asked. "For your cast."

"What do you think?" he asked Kellie.

"Orange," she smiled.

Marissa snorted loudly and all three turned to her. "Have something to say?" Kendall asked and she looked like she'd wet her pants.

"Um, it's just that orange represents one's demand for attention," she stammered out.

"And it's _not _your favorite color?" Kellie asked before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Amy covered up her laugh with a cough and Kendall just snorted loudly. Marissa was silent for the rest of the time they were there, muttering a depressed, 'have a great day!' when they left. They got in the car, Kellie driving for obvious reasons, and waited a minute, staring at Kendall's cast.

"Want to be first to sign?" he asked and she nodded eagerly. Kendall reached into the glove compartment, retrieving a sharpie and handing it to his excited girlfriend. She took it and got to work. Kendall smiled when she pulled back, reading what she'd written. After he was done, Kellie pulled his arm up to her mouth and trailed kisses down it.

_I'll always be there to kiss it better. I love you! 3_

_ Kellie_


	15. Chapter 15

James and Lindsay were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, bundled in sweaters, braving the Minnesota air. After so long in California, it took some time to get used to the chills they got just walking out the door. They were on their way to a small diner they had found in their freshman year. They were the leads in the school play that year and after a particularly hard rehearsal, wanted nothing more than grilled cheeses and hot chocolate. On their way home they'd bumped into this place and came every Friday afternoon until James left with Kendall Carlos and Logan for L.A.

"You know I came here the Friday after you left," Lindsay said, looking up at James.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It wasn't the same," she replied. "Then I tried bringing Summer Kellie and Geena. Still wasn't the same."

"You brought _them_ to _our_ diner? I'm deeply hurt," James joked, resembling mock hurt. Lindsay laughed as they sat down and ordered their signature meal, which came quickly. They ate, savoring the flavor of memories. During their meal, they talked and laughed as usual, disturbing the usual eerie silence that filled the place. They ate slowly, wanting to enjoy every minute in this place.

"I'll be back," James said after they'd finished. "I have to go to the bathroom." He kissed her temple lightly.

"Miss you already," Lindsay called over her shoulder and he smiled. She turned to pick at what was left of her sandwich.

"It's been a while since I've seen you."

Lindsay looked up at the familiar voice, right into the smirking face of Brandon, her ex. She'd broken up with him in June, when she'd caught him cheating on her, getting together with James not much later.

"And why in the world would I _want _to see you?" Lindsay shot back, tensing up and tossing her napkin on her plate. She suddenly wasn't too hungry anymore.

"Please. It's obvious you're still in love with me," Brandon scoffed.

"Still in love with _you," _Lindsay snorted.

"Of course! Why else would you come back to Minnesota?" he asked. "From what I've heard, you're pretty famous now."

"You know there are other people in this state besides you?" Lindsay snapped, clearly disgusted. "And if it matters, yes I am pretty famous. Thanks for noticing!"

"And even more gorgeous," Brandon said, moving closer and sitting in the booth, right in the spot James had occupied a few minutes ago. Lindsay tensed uncomfortably. "So what do you say? Should we…try again?" He slowly moved a dirty blonde lock of hair away from her face.

Lindsay laughed once without humor. "You really want to try again?" Brandon nodded sincerely and Lindsay smiled, pushing his hand away. "I don't think so."

"Come on," Brandon cooed. "We wouldn't have to tell James."

"You mean cheat on him?" Lindsay asked. "Like you cheated on me? Not happening."

"What does he have that I don't have?" Brandon asked.

"A heart," Lindsay replied immediately. "He cares about me more than you ever did."

"I still do," Brandon said.

"Doesn't matter," Lindsay snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She pushed past him, out of the booth. She was just pulling out her phone to text James that she'd be outside, when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait," Brandon said, pulling her arm and turning her around. Before she knew it, he pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips onto hers forcefully. She couldn't help but think how she ever liked kissing him. He kissed like a dog, sloppy and wet. She struggled to fight against him, but he held to tightly to her.

"So much for missing me," James hurt voice came from behind Brandon who had finally let Lindsay go and was smirking.

"James," Lindsay started.

"You know what? Don't even talk to me," James choked out, on the verge of tears. "I thought you loved me," he tossed over his shoulder as he exited the diner, not looking back.

"Well, now that he's out of the picture," Brandon smiled. "What do you say?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"What do you think?" Lindsay shouted. "Because of you I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me. You know what? Why don't you just get out of my life?"

She yanked her arms away from him, running out of the diner. "James!" she called breathlessly, tears forming in her eyes. "James!"

"What do you want?" James sulked from the curb. Lindsay turned and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she sighed, running over to where he sat and took a seat next to him. "I thought you were gone."

"I didn't have the energy to go home," James said.

"So you're sitting out here in the snow?" Lindsay asked, her own teeth chattering.

"What do you care?" James snapped angrily. "And shouldn't you be in there with Brandon."

"James, Brandon isn't worth my time," Lindsay said. "He never was. It took him cheating on me to realize that. He's rude, arrogant, and thinks that all he has to do to win a girl back is to kiss her and she'll melt in his arms."

"And you didn't?" James spat.

"Of course not," Lindsay replied. "There's only one pair of arms I want to melt into."

"Oh great, there's another guy!" James exclaimed. "Who is it this time?"

"You, idiot," Lindsay laughed. "There's one thing you have that no other guy can give me. I fell in love with my best friend. No matter what happens, I never _ever_ want to hurt you. And I know you'll never hurt me."

"Okay," James replied after a silence that lasted a lifetime. "I believe you." He reached over to wrap his arms around her shivering figure and kissed her forehead softly. She melted into his arms and all was forgiven.

"Have you ever thought about our future together?" Lindsay thought aloud.

"Sure, all the time," James replied. "I thought about it even before we got together."

"Really?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, guys just usually don't think about that stuff."

"Well I do."

"What do you think about?" Lindsay looked up at him with wondrous eyes.

"I think about, when the time comes, the different ways I can propose…"

"Like?" Lindsay asked hopefully.

"Nice try," James laughed. "And I think about what it would be like to call you my wife. I think about what kind of house we're going to have and how many kids…"

"Two," Lindsay interrupted automatically. "Christopher Seth and Chelsea Samantha."

"Well we've got one thing figured out for us," James smiled, squeezing his girlfriend closer to him.

"And we'll figure out the rest in time," Lindsay said. "Let's just enjoy right now. The fact that I've been right here, sitting outside this diner with you so many times before and I can finally do this." She grabbed his hand off his lap, lacing their fingers and kissed his lips softly.

"Sounds good to me," James smiled and returned her kiss with one of his own.

**A/N: Oh my goodness I completely loved writing this! Hope you liked it too. Reviews are awesome….*hint hint* ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

"I love you so much," Logan muttered softly into Summer's hair. They were sitting on top of an old playground slide together. The eight friends had come here all the time as kids.

"I love you too Logan," Summer replied.

"What's going to happen when we go back on tour?" Logan though aloud. "We've had such a great time here. Nobody thinks of us so much. It's kind of nice."

"I know," Summer replied. "It's going to be really busy. Then we'll have to go back to L.A, record a new album, do more shows and more tours…."

"Do you ever think about what life would be like if we weren't famous?" Logan interrupted. "At least you and the girls got to finish high school before it happened to you. I wonder what it would have been like for us to be here. It'd be so simple. I could've continued my studying to be a doctor."

"But, if you guys never left, we might not be together," Summer replied. "Because I'd never have realized how much I missed you and wanted to be with you."

"Thank goodness we're famous then," Logan smiled and Summer giggled, reaching up for a kiss.

There was a flash and a voice grunted, "Well well well, what do we have here?" The couple broke apart to see a giant oaf with a camera in hand. He smelled of cigarette smoke and looked like he hadn't bathed in a few days.

"Dude, come on," Logan pleaded the paparazzi. "We're trying to be alone."

"Oh, that makes all the difference," he said in a fake sympathetic tone. "Not!" He started snapping pictures left and right, the flash almost blinding the two as they stood and ran off.

They stopped in an alleyway, catching their breath and hiding in the shadows as the paparazzi ran by looking for them. Once the coast was clear, they exited the alley, walking hand in hand back down the sidewalk.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S LOGAN MITCHELL!"

Summer and Logan found themselves completely surrounded with a mob of girls. Crazy fan girls. They set off running again. They finally lost the group when they skidded unnoticed around a corner, into an empty stairwell. They slunk down, sighing and sat on the stairs to catch their breath.

"I see what you mean now," Summer said. "About the fame. It's hard."

"Yeah," Logan laughed without humor. "Plain old nerdy Logan Mitchell wouldn't get chased by crazy paparazzi's and mobs of girls."

"Maybe not," Summer agreed. "But you'd be chased by me."

Logan smiled. "That's more than enough for me." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ah, there you are!" came the scratchy voice of the paparazzi.

"Come on!" Logan groaned loudly as they got up to run again.

"Guys, can't I just get a few snaps?" he grunted. "I need some cash."

"No!" they yelled in unison.

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Summer pleaded. "We're on vacation!"

"I could," he thought, then smirked evilly. "But I won't." The camera flashed again several times. There was the sound of feet slapping the pavement and before he could do anything, the paparazzi was trampled by the fan girl mob.

"At least he's out of the way," Logan said.

"Yes, but we kind of have a bigger problem!" Summer exclaimed, gesturing to the mob.

"I'll just sign some autographs and take some pictures. How long could it take?"

Logan figured out just how long it could take without a bodyguard to move things along; two and a half hours later, the couple finally arrived back at Grammy's.

"See, how bad was that?" Logan asked, trying to sound joyful, while also trying to regain full function of his right hand.

"I wish we could just have one date, one date! Without a paparazzi or a fan butting in," Summer breathed, exasperated. "Logan, could I have your autograph? Logan could I have a picture? Logan, could I have a pair of your underwear?" she mocked in a fan voice. "It gets kind of tiring sometimes." She stomped up the stairs, ready for a hot shower and a long nap.

When Logan thought about it, they _hadn't _had one date that hasn't been interrupted. He grinned to himself as the idea came. He had some work to do.

When Summer woke up from her nap, she came downstairs in search of something to eat. On her way down, she stopped dead in her tracks at the living room.

"What is this?" she asked. There was a large blanket laid over some sofa cushions on the floor, the only light source being a few candles scattered around the room, and a picnic basket on the ground.

"Uninterrupted candle lit dinner for two?" Logan asked, coming over to take Summer by the hand.

"Logan…this is…" Summer was speechless at the compassion her boyfriend had for her to go to all this work just for her.

"Dumb," Logan finished her sentence glumly. "I shouldn't have done this." He moved to pick everything up, but was stopped by a gently tug on his hand.

"Amazing," she corrected. "Absolutely amazing. Logan, I can't believe you'd actually do this for me. Just so we could have one date not interrupted. Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," Logan replied. "That alone means I'd do anything for you." Summer pulled back from the hug, allowing him to take her by the hand and lead her to the makeshift picnic, pouring them each a small cup of, her favorite, Dr. Pepper. "Now we can enjoy our very first, uninterrupted date…"

"Hey Logan! I…" Carlos thundered down the stairs and rounded at the bottom. Logan glared at him, as he had specifically told everyone that this was supposed to be just him and Summer. Carlos turned sheepishly, going up again. "Sorry, I'll talk to you later."

"Starting now," Summer laughed, raising her paper cup. "To us?"

Logan smiled back, wondering what in the world he did to deserve her. "To us."

**A/N: LOVE. THIS. CHAPTER. Sorry, I know I usually update more often, but it's been a busy week. Hope you're all having an awesome Halloween! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Uh…heheh….hi. Um, I just realized that Carlos already told Geena he loved her in A Little Piece of Minnesota, but I have this whole amazing conflict thing happening now, so just…pretend that never happened for right now….k? Hehe….hope you still enjoy it! **

"You want me to what?" Geena exclaimed loudly.

"Geena, we miss you," said her mother. "We want you to move with us to Florida."

"I can't," Geena replied guiltily. "I have the band and Carlos…"

"We understand," her father said. "But could you at least visit more often?"

"Absolutely," Geena smiled warmly at her parents as tears filled her auburn eyes. "I love you so much."

She hugged them both tightly.

"We'd better get a move on," her dad said, hugging her again. "Bye Geena."

"Bye mom, bye dad," she replied, a few tears slipping out and trickling down her cheek as she hugged her parents goodbye again. She stayed on the front lawn, waving, until the truck was out of sight.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked from his seat by the fire. Geena had just re-entered the house and was making her way to where her boyfriend sat. She laid down and rested her head in his lap.

"My parents wanted me to move to Florida with them," she said, slightly sadly. "I said no though. I have you and the band and my life is in California now."

"I'm glad you did," Carlos said. "I don't think I could handle it, you being in Florida."

"Me either," Geena mumbled sleepily. Carlos stroked her fiery hair slowly, slowly. She fell into a deep sleep right in his lap. Carlos pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over her petite body.

"I love you," he said quietly, resuming stroking her hair. "I just can't seem to say it when you're awake."

A few days later, Carlos was walking down the snow covered street. It was early in the morning and he was the first awake for a change, so he decided to remember his childhood. He was just getting around to Grammy's house when he saw a familiar face.

"Jenna, is that you?" he asked.

"Carlos!" the girl squeaked, jumping into his arms and not letting go.

"It's great to see you," Carlos said uncomfortably, trying to shake the brunette girl off. Jenna had been his first girlfriend, dating back to the seventh grade. He had broken up with her because she was, to say the least, the jealous type.

"So, Big Time Rush," Jenna said when she finally let go. "You guys are great."

"Thanks," Carlos said, shifting awkwardly. "Well it's been great to see you, but I'd better go."

"Wait," Jenna called, grabbing his hand before he left. "I miss you Carlos. I have since we broke up."

"I'm sorry Jenna, but I have a girlfriend," Carlos said. "And she's beautiful and sweet and amazing…"

"Is it that Geena chick?" Jenna sneered.

"Yes, and she's not just 'that Geena chick,'" Carlos said defensively. "She's my beautiful and amazing girlfriend. And I'm….I'm in love with her."

"Maybe I can change your mind," Jenna said, pulling him closer over and down for a kiss.

Geena stood at her window, tears forming in her eyes. Finally, tearing her eyes away from the scene taking place outside, she threw a bunch of random items in a bag and flew down the stairs.

"Kellie," she mumbled when she got to the kitchen. Her friend was standing in the kitchen next to Summer, making French toast. Surprisingly, they were all awake before Lindsay, so they decided to repay the favor of her making breakfast while they were here. "Will you take me to the airport? I'm going to Florida."

"WHAT?" Kellie exclaimed, dropping the pan she was holding on Summer's foot.

"OW! PAIN!"

"Why?" Kellie asked frantically.

"Can you just take me?" Geena asked, trying not to let the tears fall. "I'll explain on the way."

"Jenna!" Carlos yelled, pulling back quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, I miss you Carlos," she said. "I want to get back together with you."

"And _I _told _you," _he said, irritated. "I have a girlfriend."

"Geena? Please," Jenna scoffed. "I'm…"

"If you're going to start telling me how much better you are than her, then save your breath," Carlos snapped. "Geena is the absolute best thing that ever happened to me. Don't you try and take that away from me."

"Doesn't look like I have to," Jenna smirked. Carlos, puzzled, turned around to see the familiar redhead ducking into the car with a suitcase, face stained with tears.

"Geena," Carlos breathed as the car door slammed shut. "Geena!" He set off running down the icy road, slipping quite a few times. Despite his efforts, he couldn't reach the car in time. It was already speeding down the road.

"Geena," Kellie said, looking in the rearview mirror. "I think someone wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it," Geena mumbled. "Just drive."

"Okay," Kellie said, starting the car and moving forward.

Carlos sped into the house, running out of breath. Summer was the first to reach him, and the rest were at the table.

"What'd you do to Geena?" she yelled in his face. "Huh? Huh?"

"I never meant to do anything," Carlos said. "It was Jenna's fault."

"Jenna? You're ex?" James asked and Carlos nodded.

"Wait, what does she have to do with this?" Kendall asked. "And what's wrong with Geena?"

"I don't know, her and Kellie were getting in the car and she had a suitcase and she was crying…."

"Carlos you did not!" Lindsay exclaimed angrily, jumping up.

"I didn't what?"

Geena looked down at her buzzing phone. The caller ID read _Lindsay _and a picture of her flashed on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Geena, what's going on?"

"He cheated on me," Geena said lifelessly. "I saw him kissing Jenna."

"He did _what?" _Lindsay said, glaring at Carlos.

"I'm going to Florida," Geena said. "It's final."

"What about the band?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll have to do it without me," Geena replied. "I'm doing this and nothing you say is going to change my mind."

Carlos held his hand out eagerly for the phone.

"I think someone wants to talk to you," Lindsay said into the phone.

"I don't want to talk to him," Geena replied.

"She doesn't want to," Lindsay told Carlos.

"Give me that," he replied, and he took the phone from her hand. "Geena, listen it…" But Geena heard no more. The line went dead. "She hung up."

"Duh," Summer said. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"I didn't even kiss Jenna! She kissed me!"

"You did what?" James, Kendall and Logan exclaimed in unison.

"No wonder she's gone," Logan said.

"Jenna wouldn't let me go!" Carlos said quickly. "I swear! It was all her. I told her how much I care about Geena and she still thought she was better than her."

"I believe you," Kendall said. "But she still doesn't."

"So, what are you going to do?" James asked.

"I'm going to get her," Carlos said, grabbing his coat and helmet.

"They have the car," Summer said. "How will you get there?"

"How else?" said Carlos. "Riding James' bike."

**A/N: Oh nooooo cliffie! Hahahahahaha :) Don't you love me? Teehee, reviews are amazing! **


	18. Chapter 18

Geena checked the time on her cell phone one last time and looked around. Her plane was supposed to board in ten minutes. She shifted in her seat.

"You're sure about this?" Kellie asked.

"Yes," Geena replied in a whisper.

"You don't want to be in the band anymore? You don't want to stay here, with all of us. Your best friends?" Kellie's tone sounded slightly hurt, but she tried to stay strong through this. She knew it was tough for Geena.

"Go on without me," Geena said lifelessly. "Or replace me. I really don't care anymore. I _want_ this."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Kellie asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Geena replied solemnly. Kellie raised a hand to rub her back comfortingly.

"Flight 67 to Orlando Florida is now boarding."

"That's me," Geena said sadly to her friend. "Bye Kellie."

"Come and visit?" Kellie asked, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"I'll try," Geena replied, giving her a tight hug before going to her gate.

_Almost there, almost there…_Carlos was huffing and puffing heavily as he ditched the bike outside the doors and ran through hurriedly.

_Come on, come on! _He thought as he checked the flight schedule, seeing that Orlando, Florida was gate 67. He flew past gates, ignoring the stares and angry yells he got as he passed. He was a man on a mission.

He finally reached it. Gate 67. At first he breathed a sigh of relief, but it hitched in his throat when the sign above it flashed _boarding _and he saw the crowd entering. He ran for it, just as security was closing the gate. He could see Geena's head, getting farther away every minute.

"Excuse me," said the security guard. Instead of the usual hefty men, it was a rather lean woman. "But we can't let you in there. The passengers must be through by now."

"Please," Carlos begged. "My girlfriend is in there. She thinks I cheated on her, but I didn't and I need to tell her how much I love her."

The security guard thought this over for a minute, then opened the gate. "Fine. But don't tell anyone I did this."

"Thank you!" Carlos sighed and sped through the gate, shoving past people, looking for only one person in particular. "Geena!" he called. "Geena!"

"Carlos?" Geena asked, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you of course," he said, moving closer.

"You cheated on me, remember?"

"I never cheated! Jenna threw herself at me."

"I'm sorry," Geena said. "I don't know if I can believe you." She turned to keep walking.

"I love you!" Carlos blurted out. "I love you, I love you, I love you! I love that I can remember what you looked like at seven years old. I love that you'll go along with any of my stunts, no matter how crazy they might be. I love that I can share every thought and secret I have with you and you'll never ever tell anyone. I love your smile and I love the way you snort when you laugh. Most of all, I love that you're mine. And you always will be." He moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "Please don't do this. I can't live without you. I love you too much." When Geena was silent, he released her and yelled, "I love Geena German! I love her with all of my heart and I want the whole world to know it!"

"Carlos!" Geena choked out through her tears. "If I say I love you too will you please be quiet."

"So you love me too?"

"Will you be quiet?"

"…Yes. For now."

"Then I love you."

They shared a long, passionate kiss. They kissed until they were interrupted by a co-pilot clearing his throat.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Are one of you getting on the plane?"

Carlos looked down at Geena, still nervous she might change her mind.

"No," she replied immediately and Carlos let out a sigh of relief.

"Then I suggest you go back through immediately," the co-pilot said. "We'll be leaving in a minute."

The couple made their way back through the gate quickly, alone in their own little world. The security guard smiled as they did. Carlos held her suitcase in one hand, the other clinging tightly to Geena, as if he thought if he let go, she'd leave again. Their heads were pressed together, as if in deep conversation, but neither said a word. It had to be one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen in her life.

An hour and a half later, they finally were home. They were on the couch together again, Geena's head in Carlos' lap. She was drifting back to sleep in front of the blazing fire. She'd had a long day. Carlos stroked her hair softly and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it over her sleeping figure.

"I love you," he said, resuming to stroke the sleeping girl's hair.

"I love you Carlos," Geena mumbled in her sleep.

**A/N: Awwwww, so sweet! Again, I apologize for the mix up with the last story and this one! :/ Oh well, what can ya do? So anywayyyyy, reviews please? ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for the delay! I was in Disneyland this past weekend, and had terrible writer's block! :( So, hopefully you like it. It's mostly just a filler chapter up until the end…..:) Don't hate me for it!**

"What should we do today?" Carlos whined as the eight friends lounged lazily on the couches at Grammy's. They were in front of a roaring fire, snow falling outside and bored out of their minds. They were finally remembering how boring Minnesota could be.

"We could go play some hockey?" Kendall suggested and the group let out a huge groan.

"Kendall, all we've _been _doing is playing hockey," Summer said. "And what about your arm?"

"What about it?"

Summer looked at him with an are-you-kidding-me look. "It's broken."

"Yes, and?"

"Kendall, you can't play hockey with a broken arm," Kellie says.

"Says who?"

"The doctor," Kellie shot at him. "And besides, even _you _have to get sick of it at some point."

Kendall gasped. "Never!"

"Yeah, well, the rest of us do," Lindsay snapped and Kendall stuck his tongue out at her. "So we really need to do _something _else. Before we all kill each other."

Geena gasped excitedly. "We should go on a group date!"

"Yeah, that'd be fun!" Kellie said.

"And do what exactly?" Logan asked.

"You're the guys," said Geena. "Think of something fun!"

"That's not fair," James whined.

"What about bowling?" Kellie suggested.

"Hello? Broken arm!" Kendall exclaimed.

"You seemed pretty up for hockey," Summer snapped.

"That's different!" Kendall defended.

"How?" Summer asked. "Enlighten me."

"Hey, hey," Lindsay said. "We can think of something else."

"What about a drive in movie?" Logan suggested. "We used to love those!"

"Sounds fun," Geena agreed. "We could bring blankets and pillows and stuff and go in Mr. Garcia's truck.

"I'M DRIVING!" Summer exclaimed, running out to the truck.

"We're all gonna die," Kellie said and they all laughed.

When they all got to the drive in theater, unharmed by Summer's driving, they picked a nice spot near the front and all settled themselves nicely in the bed of the truck, snuggling into blankets.

Once the movie started, they brought out popcorn and M&M's. Then Carlos thought it'd be fun to throw a kernel at Logan. It hit him square in the back of the head. He turned and shot a glare at him, which Carlos returned with an impish grin. When he turned around, Carlos threw another one, harder this time.

"Quit it!" Logan growled, resuming his position. Carlos, though, was having far too much fun with this. He grabbed another handful of popcorn and threw it all at Logan.

"You know what?" Logan exclaimed, getting up and tackling Carlos to the ground.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kendall shouted. "We're going to get in trouble." Yet the two continued to wrestle, not paying attention to a word Kendall said.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" said a security officer, coming over to the truck. "I've been getting complaints about noise."

Carlos and Logan, upon hearing the officer, stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kick you out."

"Way to go Carlos," Logan grumbled.

"How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't started throwing popcorn at me…."

"It's not my fault you overreact to _every little thing!" _

"Excuse me," the officer said again, now getting a closer look at the teenagers. "Aren't you from the bands Big Time Rush and Nothing But Dreams?"

"Why, yes, we are," James boasted. Even after three years, little things like getting noticed still made him happy.

"Could I get some autographs?" he asked. "My daughter loves you."

"No problem," said Kendall. They signed for the officer, hoping they were off the hook.

"We'll just…get back to our movie then," Kellie said hopefully.

"Oh, I still have to kick you out," he said.

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall asked.

"Wish I were," the officer said apologetically. "Well, bye then!"

"What do we do now?" Geena asked from the trunk of Mr. Garcia's truck. Summer was driving and Logan was shotgun, the rest in the bed.

"Well I guess we could…." Lindsay started, but didn't finish, as the car took a sharp turn and they all jerked left.

"What the? Oh, that makes more sense…" Kellie said. Summer had just turned into a Starbucks parking lot. Her and Logan exited the truck, speeding towards the building. The rest laughed and followed.

They returned to Grammy's an hour later, still on their coffee buzz.

"Let's play in the snow!" Summer exclaimed once she'd parked the car, hopping out and landing face first in the ice.

"She's such a nutjob!" Lindsay laughed.

"Yes, but she's my nutjob," Logan said, throwing himself next to her on the snow. Over the next few hours, they had built a snowman, made several snow angels and were now immersed in a huge snowball fight. They hadn't had this much fun in years.

Grammy stood at the window of her bedroom, smiling down at the eight friends. Ever since the first time James had brought them over to build a fort in her attic, she had loved nothing more than to watch them grow up and amount to what they were today. She loved that she was such a part of James' childhood. She was so thankful she had lived to see James live his dream he'd had since he could talk and finally snag the girl of his dreams. She was so proud of everything all of them had done.

These were her last thoughts before she hit the cold wooden floor with a soft thud.

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I'm sorry I have to do this…..I really am…..**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I really am sorry about this…..**

James was the first to find her. He called her name as he made his way up the old, creaky stairs.

"Grammy!" he exclaimed, feet slapping the stairs. "Grammy! We're home!" He peered around the corner, looking for her. "Grammy?" He entered her room. He saw her on the ground. "GRAMMY!" He ran to her fragile body, frantically feeling her wrist for a pulse. Tears filled his eyes.

"James!" Lindsay called. "James! Are you up here?" James couldn't respond to any of her calls. He was too upset about the body of his grandmother on the floor. "James!" Lindsay poked her head into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Call an ambulance," James choked out.

"What?" Lindsay asked, confused, walking over to where James was and crouching next to him. "Oh my…."

"CALL AN AMBULENCE!" James shouted at her and she flinched. "SHE COULD BE DYING RIGHT NOW!"

"James, calm down. Yelling won't solve anything," Lindsay replied calmly, getting up. "I'm going to go call right now, can you bring her downstairs?"

James nodded feebly as Lindsay exited the room. He picked up the limp body of the woman who raised him. His mother had left when he was just two years old and his father was arrested when he was seven for child abuse. Ever since, Grammy had been a parental figure. He picked up the frail body.

"Please," he begged quietly to her lifeless body. "Don't die."

An hour later he paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. They had taken her immediately to the emergency room, not letting anyone else enter.

"James?" Lindsay said quietly. When he didn't answer she walked over and grabbed his hand. "Please stop pacing. Come sit down and relax a little bit."

"I can't!" James exclaimed. "Don't you understand that the first person I was ever close to might be dying?"

"We all understand that James, and we're all worried," Lindsay replied. "We all love Grammy too, you know."

"Well, I love her the most!" James defended, realizing how childish it sounded, but not caring.

"We know that James," said Lindsay, putting a comforting hand on his cheek. "Please, just sit down. Relax. For me? For Grammy?"

At first James seemed a little reluctant, but her adding that last part made up his mind. He followed her to an empty chair and slumped into it, just now realizing how tired he was. Maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt…

"James Diamond?"

His head shot up at his name, any thought of a nap leaving his mind. A doctor in a white lab coat stood near the coffee table in the center of the chairs they now occupied.

"How is she?" James asked.

"Well, we have revived her…" the doctor began.

"Thank goodness," James breathed, standing up. "When can I see her?"

"Let me finish," the doctor said. "But it's only temporary. Her condition is not good right now. I'm afraid she won't make it through the night."

The smile on James' face wiped off immediately. "…what?"

"We've revived her, but only temporarily," the doctor said patiently. "We've given her time to see you for her last chance. Now, all of you may go in, but not for long. I truly am sorry," he added to James. "Follow me, please."

The eight followed the doctor in silence, James bringing up the rear. He couldn't believe it. He was about to lose the most important person in his whole life.

"James?" Lindsay asked, stopping when he stopped. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said truthfully, sounding much like a broken little boy. Tears that filled his eyes threatened to spill over. Lindsay backed over to him and stood on her tiptoes, kissing away the first one that fell. She took his hand in her own, placing the other comfortingly on his back. He nodded in thanks and they entered the room.

Grammy was lying on the hospital bed, looking weak and far too small to be hooked up to so many machines. Nevertheless, she smiled widely when James entered the room, looking as if it took all of her energy to do so.

"Jamsie," she said quietly and hoarsely.

"I-I'm here Grammy," he stuttered through tears.

"Listen, I don't have much time," she said. "I'm weaker by the minute. But I just want you to hear this. I'm so proud of you. All of you. I'm so glad I got to see you live your dream, James. All you've ever wanted is now yours. I'm so happy I've lived to see you grow from the sweet and hopeful boy you were to the caring and compassionate man you are today. I love you James."

"I love you too Grammy," James sobbed. "You can't d-die! You j-just can't! You'll n-never see me get m-married, o-or get to meet your g-great grandchildren!"

"I'll be watching Jamsie," Grammy said, taking one of his large hands in both of her small and fragile ones. "I'll always be watching."

"W-what will I-I do without y-you?"

"James, you have an incredible family right in this room," Grammy said. "Never forget that." She adjusted herself so that she was lying more relaxed on the pillows. "I love you so much." Her eyes closed slowly.

"Grammy! G-grammy no! N-no!" James yelled frantically through hysterical sobs. Everyone was crying quietly. The hands closing on James fell limp as the last beats of her old heart slowed to a gentle stop.

"NO! NO NO NO!" James yelled. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"James!" Lindsay exclaimed through tears over his yells. He turned to her and she went over and pulled his head down to her level. He cried loudly into her shoulder, relying on her for support. She cried silently and rubbed little circles on his back the way Grammy used to when any of them were upset. The rest of the group joined, all forming a group hug circle around James, crying and relying on each other.

Grammy smiled at her very last sight before her eyes closed forever.

**A/N: Wow. I almost cried writing this. I'm sorry I have to do this. Hope you enjoyed it….review please! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

As the days dragged on and on, James became more and more isolated from the world. It started the day after Grammy died. When they got home from the hospital, it was still new and hadn't registered much in anyone's minds, so they just spent the afternoon together, hugging and crying for the most part. The next day, thought was when started. It had finally registered in James' mind that she was dead. The whole day he just stayed seated on the couch, staring into the fire, getting up to eat and go to the bathroom while the others made funeral arrangements. Each of the friends tried talking to him, but he just sat in silence. Over the next two days, he moved up to his childhood room, coming out for breakfast and dinner. At the two meals he was at, his friends tried talking to him again, and they each tried going up and talking in his room, but the silence remained. It got even worse three days later, when he moved into Grammy's room, locking the door and coming out early before anyone got up and late when everyone was asleep to eat. Again, each of them tried talking to him, knocking at the door for up to thirty minutes and speaking through it. He didn't speak a word.

James was annoyed by their attempts to talk to him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone to mourn the loss of the only person who ever cared for him like a parent was supposed to?

There was knocking at the door. "James?" It was Summer this time. _Fantastic, _he thought sarcastically. _Another half hour of _this.

"James, please talk to us," Summer pleaded. "We can help you. I know it's hard, and I know how you feel…"

James had had enough. He leapt off the bed and stomped to the door, throwing it open. "No, you don't know how I feel. You don't know how it feels to have something so important ripped from your grasp _just like that_."

"You're right, I don't," Summer replied. "But some of us do."

"Really? Like who?" James snapped.

"Logan," Summer said and James froze. "Remember fifth grade?" James in fact _did _remember. Halfway through fifth grade, Logan lost his father to a car crash. "You want to know a secret? He still cries over him sometimes. In the middle of the night he comes to the door of our apartment and I sit with him until he stops. He's going to be upset about it for his whole life, but he doesn't isolate himself from the world. He asks for help to get through it."

"Well, none of your mother's left before you even knew them! None of you were abused by the only person left for you to look up to. At least Logan still has his mom. My mom, dad and Grammy were taken away from me. My mom _chose _to leave me. My dad _abused _me. Grammy was the only person left that really cared about me."

"No, she wasn't," Summer replied. "What do you think we're here for? Why do you think we're still banging on your door after a week? We're _worried _about you James. Your friends miss you. Your girlfriend misses you. While we might not be able to empathize, we can sympathize. _We are your family." _

James was silent for a moment, so Summer kept talking. "Look, I came up here with a mission today. You're coming out of that room, and you're going to stay with us in the attic. We all miss her too. She was like a grandmother to all of us, James. The only way to get through this is together. We have each other for a reason; to help each other through the tough times. Besides, Grammy wouldn't want you to reminisce about her death. She'd want you to rejoice for the time you had with her. And we're not letting you miss her funeral."

For the first time, James noticed what Summer was wearing. A simple black dress and flats, hair smooth.

"That's today?" James asked in a small voice.

"You would know if you weren't cooped up in that room wouldn't you?" Summer joked. "Now please get ready. No offense, but you look terrible. And you stink. Bad."

James laughed once, for the first time in a week. "Thank you Summer. I'm glad I wasn't stupid enough not to listen this time." He reached for a hug, but she backed away.

"Woah there," Summer said. "Take a shower, _then_ you can hug me."

James laughed again. "I guess that's probably a good idea. Tell everyone I'm coming down?"

Summer smiled. "Will do." James closed the door and she ran for the stairs, loudly exclaiming "I DID IT!"

James was just getting a towel from the cabinet under the sink when he heard her. He laughed again, rolling his eyes at his crazy friend. As he did, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and horror crossed his face. Summer wasn't joking. He spent a good hour fixing himself up, taking a long and well needed shower before blow drying his hair to perfection and putting on his best suit. Adding the last touch to his hair with his beloved lucky comb, he pocketed it with a small smile, as it was a gift from Grammy.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I really liked writing this chapter. It touched my heart…:') Wow that was cheesy…haha. Well please review! Next chapter is Grammy's funeral….with a little surprise visitor…=O **


	22. Chapter 22

The funeral was scheduled to take place at 11 o' clock. When James came down from getting ready, his friends smiled, all moving in for a big group hug. He hugged them all back gratefully. No words were exchanged. There was no need for them. Things would finally start getting back to normal.

As they piled into cars to leave for the funeral, Lindsay took James hand as they exited the house, giving it a comforting squeeze. He gave her a small smile, squeezing back as they got into Mrs. Henderson's Lexus.

The funeral was not a small affair in the least. Almost everyone in town knew and loved Grammy. People gathered in the town church to mourn her death, speaking words of how much they loved her and how greatly she'd be missed. Each of the teens spoke a few words about how Grammy was like a grandmother to all of them and how she'd impacted their lives. Then, it was James' turn. He would be the last to speak before they laid her to rest.

"Hi," James said awkwardly when he stepped up to the podium. When all he got were blank stares, he cleared his throat and continued. "To me, Grammy was….a mother, a father, a grandmother and a friend, all rolled into one. Ever since I was seven, I've lived with her and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know if you know this, but my mother left me at a very young age, and I was abused by my father. After he was taken to jail, Grammy took me in. She cared for me, loved me and showed me what I needed to know about life. She taught me how to ride my bike, and helped me with school, which I never excelled at. And even without one in the house, she somehow taught me what it means to be a man. She was the center of my universe, and when she died, it seemed like there was no hope. It was like a part of me died with her. But earlier today, a good friend of mine told me that we shouldn't be reminiscing her death, as much as rejoicing the time we had with her. And then I realized, that's exactly what she would have wanted. So, let this, in a way, be a celebration. A celebration of the time each and every one of us got to have with her." He looked up, as if facing Heaven. "Thank you Grammy. Thank you for taking me in and loving me when it felt like no one did. Thank you for being in my life for so long. And even though you won't be here to see me get married, or have children of my own someday, I know you'll be watching."

As he moved away, applause filled the room. He moved away, letting a few of the town's men take her casket to the graveyard. As he passed the stain glass window in the back of the church, a small stream of sunlight appeared and sent warmth throughout the room. James smiled, because he knew that Grammy was smiling down at him.

The burial is when James almost lost it. He was filled with rage as the men with Grammy's casket began to place it in the deep hole. His eyes filled with tears. Upon seeing this, Lindsay grabbed his left hand. Summer, who was standing on his other side, grabbed his right. Then Logan, who was on Summer's other side, took hers, Kellie, who was on the other side of Lindsay took hers and so on. In a matter of seconds, all of the friends were holding hands, all connected as one. A family. Dirt filled the hole and the headstone was placed.

_Georgia 'Grammy' Diamond_

_March 27, 1942-January 2, 2010_

_If love could have kept you alive, you would have lived forever_

People took turns placing a variety of flowers on her grave and saying their last parting words. The graveyard cleared out, and was soon empty, except for the teens, who were still holding hands.

"James?"

James turned at the slightly familiar voice that called his name, taking a sharp intake of breath. This was unexpected.

"Dad?"

"Hello, son," his dad replied.

"What are you doing here?" James asked coldly.

"I can't come to my own mother's funeral?" he asked.

"You were in jail," James said.

"I was released at the beginning of last year," he said. "My parole officer let me come today." He pointed to a large man standing a few feet behind him. "Could I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

James friends went rigid around him. They weren't letting him hurt James ever again.

"It's okay," his dad said. "I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to talk. Charlie is here, anyway." He gestured again to the parole officer. "I just want to talk to my son."

"Its okay guys," James said and the teens laid off.

"We'll wait right over there," Kendall said, patting him on the back and Lindsay gave his hand one more comforting squeeze before leaving. James approached his dad cautiously. Greg Diamond lifted a hand and James flinched instinctively. Greg ignored this, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest, holding out his hand for a handshake. James took it and shook it, nevertheless, still on his guard.

"My son," Greg said, looking him up and down. "You've turned out to be quite the phenomenon, haven't you? Living your dream?"

James didn't answer, so Greg sighed and continued.

"I'm sorry I hit you," he muttered quietly. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did. I was a terrible father."

"You can say that again," James replied coldly.

"I know, I can say it a million times," Greg replied. "And I truly am sorry."

"I don't think I can accept your apology," James said.

"I understand that…"

"No, I don't think you do," James snapped. "Do you know how it feels to be abused; hurt over and over by the only person in life you have left to look up to? The person you think loves you?"

"I know you must've felt hurt…"

"I was more than _hurt_," James shot at him, voice oozing with venom. "I was a broken child because of you. For years, I still flinched at the slightest touch, I still do sometimes. And for a while, I was _mad _that you were taken away from me. I still loved you, despite what you did to me. "

"James, I want to prove to you that I can be a good father," Greg said. "I want a second chance. Come live with me. I have a nice little house, and I've been under watch ever since I left jail. I won't hurt you ever again. I want to be a part of your life, be your family."

"You had your chances," James said, tone unchanging. "I gave you so many chances, no matter how much you didn't deserve them. I don't care how long you've been under watch, or if you'll never hurt me again. The memories will never go away. And you could've been part of my life as a child. Been my family, if you weren't too busy hitting me and picking up women at the bar. You've already missed so much in my life, what's the point now?"

"I just want to," Greg said, voice breaking. "I want to see you grow up to get married and get to meet my grandkids…"

"What, so you can hit them too? Dad, I don't _want _them to meet you. Ever. I don't want you to be a part of their lives, so they can grow up normally, not the way I did." He turned to walk away, got a few feet, turned back and said, "And by the way, I have a family. They're right over there." He pointed to where the group of friends stood by the gate, watching. "Even though we aren't related, they actually _love _me. More than you ever did, or will." James turned and kept walking.

"James…" Lindsay said when he approached them again.

James interrupted whatever she was going to say, holding up a hand. "Let's just get out of here before I turn around and do something I might regret."

The others nodded, understanding, and exited the graveyard.

"I never should have done this," Greg Diamond said to no one in particular. "I knew he wouldn't take me back. I just hoped a little bit….." He turned back to his parole officer. "We can go now."

The officer nodded, and Greg stepped around him, walking in front. Then he began to do something he hadn't done since he was a little boy. Greg Diamond began to cry.

**A/N: I know, I know…harsh. But what would **_**you**_** do if you were in James' situation? I think it was an appropriate reaction. So, anyway, sadly, this story will be coming to an end soon. Maybe one or two, maybe three more chapters, and an epilogue. But then, drum roll please, the prequel begins! It will be called Before The Rush, title courtesy of Summer (aka cheeselover827.) If you haven't already, check out her story, Big Time Mall Rush. It's the same characters, and completely amazing and hilarious! Anyway, reviews are awesome and earn you a virtual hug. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

For the rest of the day and the day after that, nobody spoke of James' encounter with his dad. In fact, they barely spoke at all. They mostly sat around, waiting for something to happen. In time, most of them dropped away, going to stay with their families for the remaining time they were spending in Minnesota. Soon, Lindsay and James were left staying in Grammy's big empty house. They mostly sat around in silence.

"James?" Lindsay said the next day.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm going to go stay with my family for the rest of the time here," she said quietly. She felt bad, not wanting to leave him alone in the empty house, but she wanted to spend time with her parents and brother as well. "Is that okay with you?"

"Its fine," James reassured her. "I understand."

"You can stay there too if you want," she said quickly. "If you don't want to stay here."

"It's alright," James said. "How about I walk you over there right now? I'm in the mood for a walk anyway."

Lindsay smiled. "Okay."

Once she had all of her stuff packed up, James took her heavy suitcase in one hand and held his other arm out for her to take. She smiled and took it as he walked down the street to the house she'd lived in for 18 years.

"Thanks," Lindsay said, smiling. She remembered the last time James had walked her to the door. It was in high school, after their last performance of Romeo and Juliet. He had offered his arm to her the same way at the school and kissed her cheek when he dropped her off. The memory made her heart swell with love.

"You're welcome," James smiled back and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Lindsay replied, turning to the door. "Remember you're welcome here anytime."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

James continued his walk in the snow, thinking on his way back to Grammy's. Upon his arrival, he made a decision. He went up to his room and packed his belongings back into his suitcase. Zipping it up, he made his way back down and out into the snow.

Greg Diamond got up from the couch at the sound of the doorbell. For days he'd been thinking of ways he could possibly get his son back, but he had so far, come up with nothing. He sighed as he opened it, but shock immediately took over his disappointment.

"Hey dad," James said, raising a hand in a wave and smiling a little.

"James…what are you doing here?"

"I was actually wondering if that invitation for me to live with you is still available?"

Greg was shocked, but he smiled happily all the same. "Of course. Come in."

"Thanks," James said, entering through the small doorframe. "Listen dad, some of those things I said at the funeral…."

"All understandable," Greg interrupted. "The things I did and said to you were…..unacceptable and I regret every one of them. You were right to be mad."

"Yeah, but you're still my dad," James said. "And family should forgive each other. I've been thinking the past couple days, and Grammy's house is kind of big and lonely for just me. My friends have stayed there for a while, but their going home to stay with their families for the rest of our trip here. I figured I should do the same."

"So you really want to stay here? Even after everything I did to you in the past?"

"That's exactly what the past is. The past."

Greg's entire face broke into a smile as he hugged James. A tear of joy rolled down his stubbly cheek. "Welcome home, son."

**A/N: Awww! Short, but hope it was enjoyable. But sadly, this story will be over soon. :'( I'm thinking the next chapter could be something on Katie/Jesse, 'cause we haven't heard from them in a while. ;) And then the next would be the 'big decision' when Gustavo and Kelly come for them, then an epilogue! :D Well, please review and I'll try and keep the story going as quick as I can! **


	24. Chapter 24

Katie and Jesse were trudging through a foot of snow, faces red from the cold. They had been sledding down the hill at the park all afternoon and finally got tired and were freezing their butts off.

"I'd forgotten how much fun that is," Katie said. "It's been so long."

"Right. No sledding in California," Jesse said awkwardly, as the subject had been touchy. "Speaking of which, when are you guys supposed to go back?"

"Gustavo and Kelly should come for us in a few days," Katie replied.

"So…what exactly will happen to us? If you leave, I mean," Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Katie said. "I've thought a lot about what I wanted to do when the time came. The boys are eighteen and don't need an adult anymore."

"Mmhmm." Jesse suddenly became very interested in his snow boots. "Have you made a decision yet?"

"Well…" Katie started. "In California it's warm all year long, there's the beach, and the Palm Woods is amazing."

Jesse's heart sunk a little more with everything she said. "Sounds pretty great."

"It is," Katie said. "But what they don't have in California is snow in the winter, my childhood memories, and you." The young couple stopped and Jesse's green eyes bore into her brown ones. "And that's why I've decided to stay."

A huge grin broke across Jesse's face and his eyes lit up. He enveloped Katie in his arms, picking her up and spinning her which made her squeal. "Really? You're going to stay?"

"Yeah," Katie smiled. "Being there made me realize how much I like it here."

Jesse enveloped her in a giant hug again, holding her close. "I'm so glad you decided to stay."

Katie clung to her boyfriend, feeling nothing but love towards him. "Me too."

**A/N: Short, sweet and to the point! Not the best in writing, but you gotta have one every once in a while! Reviews would be AMAZING! :D Story should be finishing soon! :'(**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry it's been sort of a delay. Bad case of writer's block. :/ Cure? There is none, so I just have to write through it. So sorry if it sucks a little at the beginning, but the rest should come to me. **

Even though they were all in separate houses, Kellie, Kendall, Lindsay, Geena, Carlos, Summer and Logan were all thinking the same thing.

_This is it._

They were leaving today. The good life, the drama free life where no one cared what they were wearing or what they were doing would be over. The tour would resume and go on until February when they would return to the Palm Woods and begin work on another album.

After tearful goodbyes with their families, the seven of them met out on the snow. They waited on the side of the road where the tour bus would stop and get them.

"Katie isn't coming?" Geena asked Kendall when he showed up alone.

"Nah. She wanted to stay here with Jesse."

"Oh."

They waited in silence for a minute when they realized someone was missing.

"Where's James?" Lindsay asked aloud.

"Probably just doing his hair or something," Carlos asked and they all had a laugh.

"Should we call him?" Lindsay asked.

"Nah. Just give him some time."

A few minutes later the big bus pulled up on the side of the road.

"Alright, I'm refreshed, relaxed and ready to rumble!" Gustavo exclaimed, stepping out of the bus. "Holy jeez it's cold!"

"We missed you too," Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gustavo said. "Where's James?"

"We don't know," Lindsay said, looking around, then seeing a familiar figure trudging through the snow. "Oh, there he is!"

"Where have you been?" Summer asked.

"Home," James said. "My dad and I have been doing really good these past few days."

"That's fantastic James," Lindsay beamed. "Let's get a move on. Where's your stuff?"

"That's actually why I'm here," James said. "I'm not going back on tour."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"Why not?" Lindsay asked.

"I've really been enjoying life with my dad and he's enjoying life with me. I want to spend more time with him."

"What about the band?" Kendall asked. "This has been your dream since….since….ever!"

"Well, dreams change. Good luck you guys. I hope you can visit soon."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Lindsay asked. "You're leaving behind your friends, the band, your dream, you're life for the past three years and you're just fine with it?"

"Look, I'll really miss you guys, and I'll really miss being in Big Time Rush, but this time I get with my dad is important," James replied. "He's really trying to be supportive of me."

"How can he be supportive of you if you're not doing anything?" Kendall exclaimed.

"Well, he doesn't know I quit the band yet."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"Well he'll just tell me to go! I want to stay here with him."

"How long did you think about this?" Kellie asked.

"Well just for last night…."

"Then how do you know it's what you want?"

"I just do okay?"

"Well if it's what you really want I guess we can't stop you," Lindsay said.

"I can!" Gustavo exclaimed. He exited the bus and stood his full height in front of James, which wasn't very tall, but still intimidating. "What do you think you can do? Just waltz out of here like this never happened? What am I going to do for the rest of the tour? I have no fourth Big Time Rush member! What about all those girls in the audience with 'I love James' posters? Won't they be a little disappointed?"

"You don't think I want to do that too? I'm doing this for my relationship with my dad!"

"Guys!"

"Well which is more important to you?"

"Guys!"

"Family of course…"

"GUYS!" Kelly, who was in the background for the most part, finally spoke up, screaming over their argument. "I have ideas."

The next night Nothing But Dreams sang their last song while Big Time Rush prepared backstage. James took a deep breath and took his microphone from Kelly.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"A little," James admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Kelly reassured him. He smiled as Nothing But Dreams ran offstage.

"You're on," Lindsay said. "You'll do great. You're dad will be so proud of you."

"Thanks," James smiled and she reached up to give him a big hug and pecked his lips quickly before he ran out onstage.

"What's up Nashville? You ready to rock tonight?" Carlos asked before the music for Famous began and they sang and danced their way through the song.

"I hope you're ready for this!" James yelled. "Cause this is our Big Night!"

The audience went crazy and they started to sing. From the very front row, Greg Diamond flashed a huge smile at his son, clapping as loud as he could. He couldn't have been more proud.

**A/N: For those of you who didn't get it, James' dad went to live with them in L.A. I know for a fact some of my readers are a little…..slower than the average human. :) Haha I love you, Kellie Summer and Geena. :P Haha just kidding. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed and the epilogue will be up over winter break, probably before Christmas! :D Reviews will make it come out faster…..just sayin….**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: It really hurts to say this, but this is the closure to the story! :'( But a prequel will be coming soon enough! I promise. For now please enjoy the last installment of Home Sweet Home. **

**15 Years Later**

Little Alex Garcia trudged through the thick Minnesota snow, his small feet getting stuck with every step. Eventually one foot got stuck in the ground and he fell flat on his face with a muffled 'oof.'

"Are you okay?" Geena asked, concerned about her son. She lifted him up and he spit snow out of his mouth.

"Mommy, I'm fine," he said. He was going through his 'I'm a little man' phase as Carlos had called it.

"That's my boy," Carlos grinned, patting his helmet covered head.

"Let's go! I don't want to miss it!" He took off running and managed to fall a few more times in the process. Geena and Carlos simply laughed, holding hands and following their son.

_Ding Dong! _

Lindsay ran to open the door, wiping her hands on a towel in the process. Geena, Carlos and Alex were outside, Alex covered in snow and shivering.

"Merry Christmas!" Geena said, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey!" Lindsay said, returning it, and giving Carlos a hug too. "Kellie and Summer are already here with Kendall and Logan. They're in the living room if you want to go see them."

"Great," Geena said. "Where's James?"

"He went to get Greg from the airport. You know how much the kids love their grandpa," Lindsay laughed. Geena followed her husband into the living room while Lindsay retreated to the kitchen. Carlos was already in a conversation with Logan and Kendall while Alex had run off to play with the other kids.

"Hey guys!" Geena said to her friends as she approached them. "Marry Christmas!"

"You too!" The two other girls returned her hug, Kellie only halfway, as she was balancing baby Kara on her hip. She was just born in October, four years younger than her twin brothers, Kaleb and Kayden.

"Look who's here!" The front door opened and James came in with Greg Diamond.

"Grandpa!" 5 year old Chelsea and 3 year old Christopher ran to the door, hugging at his legs.

"We're going to play super heroes!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Want to come watch?"

"I'd love to!" Greg exclaimed and Christopher and Chelsea dragged him by the hands into the living room.

"I'm Cat Woman!" Chelsea exclaimed. "What do you want to be?" She looked at her best friend, Katherine Mitchell, who thought a moment before responding.

"Wonder Woman!"

"I'm Superman!" Christopher said.

"I'm the Hulk!" Alex exclaimed. "GRR!"

"I want to be Batman!" Kaleb Mitchell replied. He and Katherine belonged to Summer and Logan. There were two Kaleb children in their friendship circle, but no one seemed to mind.

"I want to be Spiderman!" Kaleb Knight yelled, imitating his 'spidey-powers.'

"I wanted to be Spiderman!" his brother Kayden whined.

"No, I'm Spiderman!"

"I'm Spiderman!"

"I'm Spiderman!"

"Hey now," Kendall had come over to try and work out the conflict between his sons. "Why don't you both be Spiderman?"

"There can't be _two _Spiderman's, dad," Kaleb said.

"Yeah, it's like, against super hero rules," Kayden agreed.

"Sure they can!" Kendall replied. "Who do you think takes over when Spiderman get's tired?"

"Other Spiderman?" Kayden guessed.

"There you go," Kendall said.

The twins looked at each other and smiled before yelling in unison, "SPIDERMAN'S TO THE RESCUE!"

As they all watched their kids run around, they thought a lot about the past 15 years. After the tour, they'd spent a few more years as bands, but as any, gotten old and not as loved anymore. They took their 'retirement' as they put it, gracefully, moving back to Minnesota. Greg Diamond had lived with them in California for the years they were there, and loved it so much he decided to stay. Their years in Minnesota had been put into getting college degrees and moving on to jobs. Logan and Summer were owners of Mitchell Optomology, and two of the most loved doctors in town. Geena was a receptionist at the office, so they saw a lot of each other. Kellie, Lindsay were teachers at Alvarado Elementary, as well as Carlos, who was the gym teacher, so they also saw each other a lot. Kendall had gotten another hockey opportunity when he returned to Minnesota, but turned it down. He felt like he'd had enough fame in his life. He now coached the Alvarado High hockey team, where James was the choir director. They were all connected through work, as well as living in a small town and getting together for dinner every Friday, so they saw a lot of each other. Just the way they liked it.

"Guys! Dinner!" Lindsay exclaimed from the kitchen. They came over every year on Christmas day for lasagna at the Diamond house. The exact house that they spent years making forts in the attic and drinking hot chocolate in. Grammy's house. When they had moved back to Minnesota, James had still owned the house and wanted to live in it. Once he and Lindsay got married, they moved in there together and were now raising a family in it.

There was a mad rush for the table as plates of salad, breadsticks and lasagna were served. Everyone took a seat at the tables that were squished into the dining room and dug into their plates. Ever since they were seven years old, this is what they have been and always will be. One big happy family.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! :) I was so sad to see it end, but writing about their children makes me excited to write about their own childhood! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. A special thanks to my wonderful friends and family who encourage me to write more and more every day! Much love and blessings for a Merry Christmas and a Happy 2011! **

**~SiriusLives1234**


	27. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello! The prequel, Before The Rush, is now uploaded! Please go enjoy :) **

**~SiriusLives1234**


End file.
